Why Me? Ichijou's Story
by Turquoiseau
Summary: All Ichijou wanted to do was read the new manga he got. That's all...but then he overheard Kaname and now, he's stuck with him for the time being. Contains YAOI. Slight IchijouxKaname, implied KanamexYuuki, IchijouxShiki, KanamexZero, ZxK, some RimaxShiki
1. Chapter 1 An Angry Vampire

Ch

Ch. 1-An Angry Vampire

Ichijou was very cheerful as he picked up the newest manga volume of his favorite series. He had waited months for it to come out and now he finally had it. Flipping past the title page, he started on the newest chapter. Halfway through, he didn't even register that people were shouting right outside of his door. He knew Yuuki had stopped by recently, but from what it sounded like, she wasn't very happy. Ichijou tried to ignore it, but she kept getting louder. Sighing, he took the bookmark out from his mouth, not noticing how chewed up it seemed, and placed it in his book. His curiosity always got the best of him when it involved Kaname and Yuuki.

Creeping over to the door, he pressed his ear against it and listened to the conversation.

"…And yet you always suspect him just because he hasn't been a vampire as long as you have."

"Yuuki—"

"And then because you doubt him all the time, he always threatens to do something equally as mean to you."

"Really, Yuuki…"

There was a pause, then Ichijou heard Yuuki speak up, "I remember when he once pointed his revolver at you. And you…didn't flinch."

The blond vampire heard the dorm leader sigh. He then said, "That is in the past. Zero knows he cannot kill me so easily. No matter how many times he threatens to kill me, I know he won't do it."

Yuuki then asked, "How do you know?"

"Because you would never allow it to happen, Yuuki."

Ichijou was getting anxious to finish his manga and almost abandoned eavesdropping, but remained positioned behind the door.

"Kaname…senpai…I'm sorry. I forgot—I need to go. It's getting late."

Ichijou heard feet running down the hall and guessed that Yuuki left the scene, but what concerned him the most now was the dorm president. He had said something so passionate to Yuuki, and she treated it like it was nothing. Ichijou considered that very rude behavior, but didn't say anything on account of what happened then. The light fixture in his room came crashing down and he jumped slightly, revealing himself to Kaname who was behind his door.

Backing up, Ichijou saw Kaname slam the door open with such force. Ichijou gulped.

"Why do you look so frightened, Ichijou?" He asked casually, heading toward Ichijou's lounge area. Passing the blond, Kaname sat down and stretched out on the couch as if it were his own.

"S-Sorry, Kaname. I was just…"

Ichijou cut off when he saw the troubled look on his friend's face. He noticed that whenever Kaname was around Yuuki he would get a mysterious look about him, but now, he looked as if he had been hurt. Ichijou frowned and closed the door to his room. He then stepped closer as he addressed him to make sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said, putting a hand over his eyes as if sunlight were shining through the window. Ichijou double-checked to make sure there wasn't any sun. "I suppose I just need to rest."

"Rest?" Ichijou repeated. He could sense that it was growing late and that the rest of the vampires would be up and about soon.

Kaname nodded. Ichijou felt silly standing in front of him, so he bowed and said, "I'll let you be then."

Ichijou started to leave the room when Kaname stopped him.

"Ichijou," The blond turned. "What all did you hear?"

Ichijou felt sweat pouring down the back of his neck as he said stupidly, "wh-what do you mean?"

"Come now, Ichijou, you and I both know you overheard the conversation between Yuuki and I."

Ichijou stayed quiet.

"Ichijou?"

"Ahh…" He was stunned. He didn't know what he could say. Of course he had heard most of the conversation, but he didn't want to disturb the dorm president if he was indeed going to take a nap.

"I guess you heard most of it then." Kaname resumed when his friend didn't speak. "It's okay. I suppose you wish to finish it?"

Ichijou looked at Kaname, puzzled. The pureblood smiled slightly as he elaborated, "the manga you were reading."

"Oh! Right." Ichijou said, laughing nervously. He did want to finish it, but he didn't move any further to reach it. Kaname noticed his stiff composure. "Ichijou, is something wrong?"

"N-No. Why?" Ichijou asked, not completely convinced in his own tone of voice.

"You seem unusually jumpy for some reason." Kaname observed.

Ichijou stuck his hands in his pockets as he rebutted, "No, I just…" He sighed as he couldn't think of a good enough excuse for the dorm president.

"Is it because the chandelier fell?" Kaname asked.

Ichijou stared at the broken light fixture and shrugged as he said, "It can be replaced."

Kaname glanced at him, then got up from the couch as he stepped over to where Ichijou was rooted. He regarded Ichijou familiarly as he said, "I fear for you and the others."

Ichijou seemed confused. "Pardon?"

"Sometimes when I'm angry, I become a menace. I would not wish to harm you or the rest of the Night Class. So…I'm asking you to tie me up."


	2. Chapter 2 Lost or Lust?

Chapter 2-Lost or Lust

Chapter 2-Lost or Lust?

Ichijou stared at him, not comprehending what he was talking about. Then, Kaname touched his shoulder and bringing his mouth close to his ear whispered, "Tie me up, Ichijou…so I don't do anything I will regret in the future."

Ichijou was still bewildered as he asked, "Kaname…?"

Kaname pressed his index finger to Ichijou's mouth as he hissed, "That is an order, vice president."

Ichijou's eyes grew wide as he heard those words from Kaname's lips. He wasn't sure what to do now. Surely Kaname didn't really _want_ to be tied up. He had to change his mind.

"Surely I shouldn't have—"

Kaname suddenly placed both hands firmly against the door, surrounding Ichijou, and stared deep into the blond vampire's eyes. Ichijou suddenly thought _he's very forceful today. Maybe I should try reasoning with him a little…or at least give him the impression that I'm going to do as he asks._

Kaname said rather brusquely, "I need you to do this, Ichijou. Please."

"Ka—"

Before he could even finish Kaname's name, the pureblood had grasped Ichijou's neck and held him against the wall. Ichijou regarded his friend strangely and then he realized that Kaname was holding a handful of rope.

_Where did he get rope so quickly?_ Ichijou asked himself. Before he could think of a logical answer, Kaname had released him and held the rope out to him, almost like he was giving him a gift.

"Ichijou…" Kaname said softly. "Why do you hesitate so?"

Ichijou blinked at him, amazed at what his friend had just done. _He gripped my throat so tightly._ _If I weren't a vampire, I probably would be gasping for breath right now._ Stepping toward Kaname hesitantly, the blond grasped the rope in the pureblood's pale white hands and bit his lip, allowing his fangs to draw blood. Kaname noticed and ran his finger up under Ichijou's lips, catching the blood as it ran down his face. He sucked on his own finger, closing his eyes, almost seductively. Ichijou cringed. He had never allowed Kaname to taste his blood before. It was weird seeing him enjoying it so much.

"Kaname, stop!" Ichijou cried all of a sudden. The scene before him was giving him chills. All he wanted to do was read his manga. If he could please Kaname by tying him up, if that's what it took, then he would do so. He just hated seeing the dorm president so…

Kaname removed his index finger from his mouth as he said, "I trust you, Ichijou. I know you can do this. No matter what, you cannot allow me to leave this room. You will tie me to the bed—"

"Whoa, what?" Ichijou thundered. "Kaname, that's…surely the chair would be better."

But Kaname carried on like Ichijou hadn't spoken. "If I try doing anything rash, you must stop me. Tying me up will prevent anything horrible from occurring."

_For whom?_ Ichijou wondered. He knew the dorm president meant well by what he wanted to do, but the idea of Kuran Kaname, a pureblood vampire, tied to Ichijou's bed prior to when the other vampires would awaken frightened him and would look extremely alluring to anyone. He was especially worried about Shiki.

"Kaname…" All he could do was say his name. He knew how fiery the pureblood could be when he was mad about something, especially when it concerned Yuuki. Gripping the rope, Ichijou sighed and Kaname took the hint to move toward the bed. Once Kaname was seated, he brought his hands obediently over his head, resting against the bedpost. Ichijou paused as he saw the position Kaname had placed himself in, but resumed his task, making sure the rope was nice and tight. He cut the extra strands off with his fangs and asked, "Should I tie the rest of you, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname tested the tightness of the rope that bound his hands, hardly moving, and shook his head. Ichijou was about to dispose of the rope when Kaname called his name.

"Yes?" Ichijou asked.

"I'm afraid I misjudged this position. I feel my shirt is tight around the middle. Do you think you could unbutton it for me?"

Ichijou stared at the vampire bound to his bed. What_ did he just ask of me?_ "U-Unbutton it?" He stammered.

Kaname nodded, a small grin making up his almost serious expression.

But Ichijou didn't want to bother with Kaname anymore. He had done enough that already seemed unruly and now of all things, the pureblood was asking him to unbutton his shirt! Ichijou needed help. He needed to find Yuuki. Surely if he brought her here, she could talk some sense into him…or at least apologize for earlier.

"Ichijou."

The blond vampire was brought back to his current situation and almost double-backed at seeing Kaname stretching his leg out slowly on the bed, his head arched back in either boredom or lust. Ichijou looked away, thinking hard. _Does Kaname really want this or is he simply messing with me?_

"Ichijou!" The blond turned to see Kaname's head back in the upright position. "You seem anxious about something."

"I'm sorry, Kaname, but what you're asking me to do…I don't think I can do anymore than I've already done for you."

Kaname lowered his eyes and frowned as he said softly, "I know. I know how this looks to you. Ichijou, I promise you, I will not attempt to do anything to harm you. I just asked you to unbutton my shirt because it feels like it's about to rip any second."

Ichijou's expression softened as he listened carefully. For some reason, Kaname's words made sense to him and he finally came over beside him where he unbuttoned the black shirt Kaname wore. Ichijou tried not to stare at his exposed chest and looked over at the lonely manga book that was still sitting on the edge of his bed. Kaname had avoided his glance and Ichijou couldn't blame him. He seemed slightly abashed for thinking that Kuran Kaname could possibly come between Shiki and him.


	3. Chapter 3 Just A Card Game?

Chapter 3-Just A Card Game

Chapter 3-Just A Card Game?

Silence fell for several minutes as Ichijou reached for his manga automatically. He had barely gotten a word in when he heard a sigh coming from his bed. Looking up hesitantly, Ichijou saw that Kaname was glancing around his room as if looking for something.

"Is something wrong?" Ichijou asked him.

"Hmm? No, I'm just a little bored, that's all." Kaname said in his normal suave tone. Ichijou knew that Kaname would never admit anything straight up, but would always hint around it. Except when he asked him to tie him up. That was pretty straightforward.

"Oh." Ichijou said, putting his book down for the second time that night. He was growing nervous now. Kaname was tied up to his own bed, all he wanted to do was read his book, and now the dorm president said he was bored.

"I thought you said you wanted to rest." Ichijou tried.

"Mm…yes. I did, but that was before I realized I couldn't see her again."

_Ah._ Ichijou thought. _Yuuki. _They had fought right outside of his bedroom and the young girl had hurt Kaname.

"Why can't you just talk to her?" Ichijou asked.

"If I talk to her, she'll only yell at me. I cannot see her now." Kaname tightened his hands into fists, but the rope around his hands did not break like Ichijou thought it would.

"Well…" Ichijou racked his brain for ideas. Anything was better than allowing the dorm president to stare at him while he read his manga precariously. "What is it that you wish to do then?"

Ichijou held his breath as Kaname looked at him with a straight face as he finally said, "Do you have any cards?"

"Cards?!" Ichijou exclaimed incredulously. How could Kaname possibly think this a good time for a card game? He was tied to his bedpost! How would he be able to play anything?

Soon, out of reluctance, Ichijou had found a deck of standard playing cards and placed them in front of Kaname. He then went to the lounge area with his manga, feeling the pureblood's eyes on him as he sat down. Looking up, he questioned, "what?"

"Aren't you going to help me? I am a little tied up, you know."

Ichijou stared at him. _Help? What was Kaname talking about?_ Then it hit him.

"Oh!" Ichijou quickly came to the bed, "you wish for me to untie you so you can play?"

Kaname simply shook his head. "Now is not the time. I do need assistance though in playing a game of solitaire."

"Solitaire?" Ichijou was amazed. "Kaname, if I may—"

"You may not," Kaname said coldly. Ichijou kept silent as he started dealing out the cards for the dorm president. It was very odd, catching Kaname's gaze out of the corner of his eye. Ichijou risked a glance at his friend, only to see the pureblood's exposed chest. He tried to turn away, but somehow his hand has stopped dealing and was caught in the act. _It's so…pale._ He observed. Unconsciously, the blond sighed, but was brought back to the situation by Kaname.

"You shouldn't stare, Takuma." He said frowning. "You haven't finished dealing."

"Oh," Ichijou said, catching himself and blushing, "sorry. Um…right."

As he finished dealing the cards, he noticed in his peripheral vision that the pureblood was looking at him fondly. He didn't say anything though and averted his eyes as much as possible. Ichijou didn't know if Kaname knew how uncomfortable he was making the blond. But his face didn't falter from expressing his discomfort to the dorm president.

Ichijou backed away once Kaname seemed to have the game under his belt, flipping over cards here and there and moving them with his toes. The blond vampire was tempted to take his manga and just leave the room, but then the pureblood spoke up.

"Ichijou…is there something troubling you?"

Ichijou breathed deeply and turned around, facing a serious and yet downtrodden looking vampire. He suddenly felt bad. Kaname had quarreled with Yuuki and as a result, he was just trying to benefit the others from facing his wrath. Ichijou came over closer to his friend and admitted, "I'm sorry, Kaname. I just want to help you…however I can."

"If you wish to help me, then stay here. Keep me company." Ichijou guessed if Kaname had a free arm available, he would wrap it around him. Then, the strangest thing happened. Kaname lifted a card with his foot and placed it between his knees, where he then brought them up to his face and gripped the card with his sharp teeth. Ichijou tensed, forgetting that Kaname was biting his own card. It was the Ace of Hearts he had picked up. Ichijou felt his hands shaking and he stared, transfixed at the beautiful vampire before him, clearly luring him towards him.

Ichijou rested his hand on the bed as he leaned closer to Kaname who still had the card tucked between his fangs, looking at the blond evenly. But Ichijou barely got closer than the cards laid out when a knock came on his door. Ichijou quickly turned away from the tied-up vampire and panicked when he heard Shiki Senri's voice.

"Ichijou?" Shiki asked from outside the room. "I've come to return the manga I borrowed."

Ichijou rose from the bed, running to the door, crying, "please, leave it outside!"

"Ichijou?" Shiki sounded concerned, which was odd considering he was very indifferent most of the time, "Are you okay?"

Before Ichijou could prevent his friend from coming in, Shiki had opened the door firmly. He didn't even come in. His eyes darted from Ichijou's blush-red face and panicked expression to Kaname's casual look, tied to the bed with a card hanging out of his mouth.

Shiki let go of the knob to the door and stuck his hand in his pocket as he asked, gesturing to both vampires with the manga he held, "what's this?"

"Senri, it's not what it looks like. We were just playing a card game—"

"Just a card game?" Shiki asked incredulously.

Ichijou stammered. "Well…okay—"

"Fine, whatever." Shiki said almost unharmed by the situation, "I'll just go check up on Rima then." He turned around, but hesitated as he said, "Uh, here's your book."

He sat the manga down on the ground awkwardly and ran off down the hall. Ichijou called after him, desperate to make him understand what was really going on. He felt so stupid. _Of all people to walk in just then…why did it have to be the one I love?_


	4. Chapter 4 An Unfortunate Encounter

Chapter 4-An Unfortunate Encounter

Chapter 4-An Unfortunate Encounter

Closing the door firmly, Ichijou turned back to Kaname, discarding the manga at his feet. His face was burning as he said pitifully, "Kaname…"

The dark-haired vampire let go of the card that was in his mouth as he closed his eyes, as if in apology. He then said smoothly, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Ichijou. I am no good to anyone now."

Ichijou's eyebrows slanted as he looked at the vampire tied to his bed. He sighed. Ichijou couldn't remember a time he was this hurt and upset before. He was usually very content with everything, but that's because nothing like this had ever happened before. He could vouch for the truth that Kaname never tied himself to the vice president's bed on a regular basis and try to lure him over with his seductive nature. Kaname had always kept out of Ichijou's reach. He loved Yuuki. That much was certain to Ichijou.

Almost hesitating, Ichijou asked the dorm president if he wanted him to do anything.

Surprisingly, Kaname's eyes slit open and he said, "I wish for you to find her. Please."

Ichijou didn't need to ask who. He was to fetch Yuuki, but that alone would be difficult especially this late at night. He bowed out of the room and dashed downstairs where he almost ran over Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki.

"Hey! Ichijou, what's the rush?"

"Huh?" Ichijou almost didn't recognize them. They looked like they hadn't been up very long and still wore expressions of fatigue, especially Hanabusa. "Oh, uh…Kaname sent me on an errand."

"Oh?" Aido asked, suddenly intrigued. He stepped closer to Ichijou as he asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Ichijou lied.

"It wouldn't be just 'nothing' if Kaname asked you to do it." Aido told him. "Come on, is it the prefect?"

"That's enough, Hanabusa." Kain cut in, pulling Aido away from Ichijou.

"Aw, come on, Akatsuki!" Aido cried at his cousin. Turning back to Ichijou quickly, he said, "If she comes, will you let me know?"

"Come on, Hanabusa!" Kain was practically dragging him away from the vice president, apologizing as they headed into another room.

After the encounter, Ichijou sped off, wondering where Yuuki would be at this hour. _Maybe she's on duty somewhere_, he thought. That would be convenient if he ran into her. It was also very unlikely. She could be anywhere and he wasn't sure where to start looking. Then, a thought occurred to him. What if he had found her and she didn't want to go? Would he have to force her to come with him? He couldn't imagine having to do that to Yuuki and he hoped he wouldn't have to. Scoping out the area, he saw nothing. He decided to head to the headmaster's office. Sometimes Yuuki would be there. It was a likely place to find her.

Suddenly, movement caught the vampire's senses and he sped forward to where he had heard the noise only to find the head of a silver gun pointed in his direction.

"What do you want, vampire?" Kiryu Zero demanded brusquely.

"Ah, Kiryu-kun," Ichijou said in a euphoric tone, "I was hoping Yuuki-chan would be on guard with you."

"She went back to her dorm a while ago." Zero explained. "Why?"

"Well," Ichijou began, pointing the gun away from his face, "The dorm president wishes to speak with her."

As he expected, Zero's eyes narrowed at the mention of Kaname. He lowered his gun, but didn't put it away just yet. He then said, "Why should I allow her to go see him?"

Ichijou shrugged as he said simply, "President Kuran's orders."

Zero yanked the revolver up so it was inches from Ichijou's chest, clearly ticked by this casual response.

"Now, now, Kiryu," he said in a calming tone, "I understand why you dislike Kuran—"

"I don't dislike him," Zero snarled, "I _despise _him."

"Well, that makes this easier, doesn't it?" Ichijou said, partially to himself. "Look, I was just sent to fetch Yuuki. Now, if you could tell me where she is, then I'll get out of your way."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Zero said, poking the vampire in the chest with the Bloody Rose. Ichijou frowned. "It's her."

"Oh?" Ichijou asked. He knew Yuuki had some strange feelings for Zero because of the way they would interact with each other. Kaname would be depressed whenever Yuuki left his side to be next to Zero's. He didn't really understand why she seemed to care for Zero more than for the pureblood vampire.

Zero then asked Ichijou, "How can I trust you that Yuuki'll be all right if she goes with you?"

Ichijou smiled and simply said, "By trusting me. I can promise you that no harm will come to Yuuki."

"Prove it." Zero demanded, thrusting the gun into Ichijou's chest. "Take me to see him."

Ichijou's smile faded, "what?"

"I can't trust you unless I see for myself." Zero said.

Ichijou suddenly panicked. "But, he asked for Yuuki. If I take you there, there's no telling what—"

"Do I look like I care?" Zero interrupted, looking madder than anything.

Ichijou sighed. He was stuck between seeing out Kaname's orders and being threatened by the Bloody Rose that Zero held. He knew if he brought Zero back with him alone, he would get punished. Kaname was already upset. Bringing the reason for his despair would be rash and unthinkable.

"Fine." He finally said, "But you—hey, Zero!"

It was in that instant that Zero pulled the gun away, secured it in his jacket and started running away from him towards the Moon Dorm.

"Zero, wait!" Ichijou called after him. _Dammit!_ He thought, _if Kaname finds that I've only brought Zero, there's no telling what he'll do._ At that instant, Ichijou started hurrying after him.


	5. Chapter 5 Seduction

Chapter 5-Seduction

Chapter 5-Seduction

Zero's Interlude

Zero was surprised the vampire behind him hadn't caught up with him by now. The vice-president of the Moon Dorm was probably the oddest vampire of the Night Class he had ever met just because of how un-vampire like he was. But each of them had that same alluring quality. He wondered what it was that Kaname wanted with Yuuki. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been anything good.

He had seen Yuuki exit out of the Moon Dorm, tears running down her face. _Had he upset her?_ Zero wanted to march in there himself to ask what had happened, but didn't want Yuuki to be in harm's way if his presence were to cause anger from the vampires.

Now though, Zero needed to know what had happened. Yuuki never cried around Kaname—at least that Zero had noticed—because she was either overjoyed and speechless at the same time, sometimes scared, but never really upset. Reaching the doors, Zero allowed himself in, preparing himself to face any vampire who crossed his path.

At first, he didn't see any, but that meant nothing. They usually appeared suddenly. Keeping his guard on, Zero moved quickly toward the staircase. He was about halfway up when he heard a voice from below him.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Zero made the mistake of turning, only to find two red-haired vampires regarding him suspiciously.

The one he was sure was called Shiki spoke, "That's weird. We usually see the other prefect here."

Zero didn't like the fact that he had been stopped mid-stride, so he pulled the end of his gun out from his jacket, making it clearly visible for the others. As expected, they noticed the movement and Shiki brought his hands up as he said, "easy, prefect."

Before Zero could say or do anything, a loud sound came from the door and he saw to his horror that the vice president had caught up to him. Upon seeing the two red-haired vampires, Ichijou paused before glancing up Zero. _Shit,_ Zero thought as he secured the weapon and bounded up the stairs to escape the scene. He reached the top of the stairs and disappeared down the hallway to the left. He had to find Kaname. Behind him, he could hear very light footsteps, but they were enough for him to realize that he was being followed. Turning, he collided with Ichijou who had been moving so fast that they both fell down, Ichijou on top of Zero.

"Zero, please!" Ichijou cried, gripping the prefect's jacket.

"Get off me!" Zero shouted back, attempting to push the blond off of him.

"You can't see Kaname right now." The blond explained, pushing him down further.

"What do you mean?" Zero questioned, trying to move.

"He's not…feeling well." Ichijou was a terrible liar.

"Bullshit." Zero muttered. "If he weren't feeling well, why did he send you to get Yuuki then?"

"Because Yuuki is…the only one who can make him better?" Ichijou sounded confused as he said this.

Zero narrowed his eyes at this clichéd excuse and promptly shoved the blond off of him. Once up, the silver-haired vampire pulled out his gun and aimed it at the blond's head. As Ichijou glanced up at him, Zero asked tightly, "Where is Kuran?"

Getting up slowly, Ichijou regarded him with tense eyes and Zero simply brought the gun up harder so it was stapled to the vice president's head. Ichijou sighed as he started walking down the hallway. Zero followed, still keeping his weapon aimed at the vampire in front of him.

Zero glanced around briefly at the hall only to find that he disliked it more than he thought. Everything looked so royal and aristocratic. He hated the Moon Dorm almost out of envy at _them_ having lavish furniture and detailed structures that made his bedroom look like a second-rate closet. He hardly noticed when Ichijou halted in front of him, but he caught himself before running into the blond. They were in front of a set of polished wooden double doors. No doubt the dorm president would get the best room in the entire building.

Before knocking, Ichijou turned to face the Bloody Rose still aimed at his head. Smiling in his euphoric way that Zero hated intensely, the vice president said, "you can lower your weapon now. I don't think Kaname would be thrilled if he saw you pointing that thing at him."

Zero hesitated before finally replacing the gun reluctantly. Ichijou turned and knocked on the large doors. A soft voice answered and Zero balled his fists at his sides as he heard the voice of his enemy. Ichijou opened the door minimally, only allowing himself to look inside. Zero couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw the pale face of the vampire grow even whiter. Ichijou was attempting to talk to Kaname from the little sliver in the door, but Zero thought the blond was just being absurd in this fashion as he pushed him out of the way and opened the door wide.

After a single step inside the room, Zero halted, his voice lost as he was about to confront the dorm president. The scene before him was…unusual to say the least. Kaname sat very calmly on a four-poster bed, his hands tied above his head to one of the posts. His legs were open, knees protruding upward, almost in an inviting fashion. Zero observed that the way Kaname was restrained seemed almost provocative and sexy interestingly enough.

Kaname's expression hardened when he saw Zero walk in the room instead of Yuuki who he was expecting. Zero watched as the pureblood slickly moved his eyes behind him.

"Takuma, why is _he_ here?"

"I'm so sorry, Kaname," Ichijou started, "I was heading for the headmaster's office when I ran into him—I tried to stop him!"

"Obviously you failed." Kaname observed, eyeing the silver-haired vampire with an ambiguous expression.

"Please, hear me out, Kaname…"

Zero had started to drift from the conversation almost unknowingly until he found that his attention was focused on the exposed pale skin of Kaname's chest. Also, the way his shirt wrinkled up at the shoulders captured his attention. _Why does he have to be so beautiful?_ Zero wondered.

He must have been staring because right then, Kaname spoke. "Tell me, Kiryu, are you speechless because you have a sore throat or because you're lost for words?"

Zero gawked at him, but shut his mouth quickly, realizing with embarrassment that it had fallen open. He then glanced to his right where he was sure the blond vampire was, but he wasn't there. Turning around wildly, Zero saw no sign of him.

"Ichijou left." Kaname said, answering Zero's puzzled expression. "I assured him that you wouldn't be stupid enough to try to kill me."

Zero glared at him, at least he intended to, but the man in front of him was so beautiful that he had a hard time keeping up the expression. He had never really noticed Kaname's beauty all that much, because he had never been tied up and exposed so provocatively.

Kaname's mouth curved up slightly as he continued, "Actually, I was hoping you'd come by. Yuuki and I fought earlier…ironically about you, and I became angry with her because she seems to think that you're…special or could never do _anything_ wrong. Ever."

Zero's pulse sped up at the mention of Yuuki. It seemed that almost every conversation he's ever had with Kaname involved Yuuki. _I wonder why…_

"But she is mistaken." Kaname said. Zero looked up abruptly at the vampire. "Even the great Kiryu Zero has been at fault."

In an instant, Zero found himself over by the bed, unmistakenably pointing his Bloody Rose at Kaname's temple.

The vampire on the bed smirked at him as he said, "see, you point this weapon at my head even though we both know that you wouldn't pull the trigger. But it is you who is at fault for taking it out to begin with."

"Stop patronizing me!" Zero yelled, his finger pressing against the trigger lightly.

But Kaname turned his head, so he was facing the silver-haired boy. He then asked very calmly, "Are you going to end my life…Zero?"

Zero's eyes widened at the casual address Kaname gave him. But that wasn't the only thing that got to him. He saw for the first time that night the pureblood's chocolate brown eyes smile warmly up at him, meeting his eyes the way he never thought they would ever meet. His hand released the gun and it fell, dangling outside of his jacket. Zero didn't bother to put it away.

Kaname grinned toothlessly at him and Zero gulped, breathing rapidly. He was so close to him. And what was worse was that Kaname kept sliding his leg up and down the bed, eyes focusing on the prefect. Zero was certain the vampire was doing this seductive behavior on purpose, but the action was too captivating for the silver-haired boy to just look away.

_Dammit! _He thought, realizing that he had fallen for the pureblood's trap. Hesitantly, Zero made to sit down on the edge of the bed. Kaname moved ever so slightly and Zero just kept staring at the tied up man.

After a moment's silence, Kaname spoke again, "I'm surprised you've come this far already and haven't spilt a single drop of my blood."

Zero kept silent.

"And yet…" Kaname looked warmly at Zero, "in a way, I'm not surprised."

Zero could feel his pulse rapidly increasing and Kaname must have sensed it.

"I can hear it." He commented. "Your pulse moves as if in anticipation for something."

_Anticipation, yes._ Zero thought, his mind officially corrupted by the intoxicating vampire. He hardly realized his mouth had fallen open and the gradually turning vampire stupidly closed it. _Why am I ogling over him? He's just another vampire, my enemy._

Then, the tied up vampire grinned at him as he said lightly, "You and I both want something, Zero. The question remains as to what though."

Without thinking, Zero blurted out, "I want Yuuki to stop seeing you."


	6. Chapter 6 Kaname's Promise

Chapter 6- Kaname's Promise

Chapter 6- Kaname's Promise

Zero's Interlude part 2

Zero noticed the pureblood's face harden as his fists clenched tightly around the rope that restrained them. He then uttered, "It is her decision to do as she pleases, not yours."

"No?" Zero suddenly felt his face flash hot in anger. "But you keep putting her in danger. I saw her when she left the dorm. She was crying!"

Kaname's eyes softened and then looked upset as he said, "I'm surprised. I was angry with her because whether you like it or not, you are dangerous to her as well."

Zero snapped, reaching inside his coat for his gun, which he realized was still dangling outside his uniform. He fumbled around to get to it when Kaname said, "Keep threatening, Kiryu-kun. Maybe you'll really kill me."

As soon as Zero grasped a hold of the gun, he leaned over the pureblood's body as he stuck the Bloody Rose firmly to the vampire's head as he said in his deadliest voice, "I _will_ kill you."

Kaname closed his eyes and said in a bored voice, "yes, I'm sure you will. Maybe you can wake me whenever you pull the trigger."

Zero's brow furrowed in a frustrated way as he bent lower, muttering, "If you ever hurt Yuuki again, I swear to you that I will pull this trigger where you sit."

Then, something very unexpected happened. Kaname glanced up at Zero for a fleeting moment and almost too fast for even Zero to catch pecked him on the cheek smoothly.

Zero was awestruck, pulling the trigger back firmly as he demanded, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You had a gun to my head. I improvised." Kaname stated, not looking at Zero.

"You…" Zero couldn't bring himself to say the word 'kiss' if it involved Kuran Kaname, his immortal vampire enemy, in any way.

"If you were to have killed me," Kaname said, almost reciting, "I would have wanted my last moment to have been…romantic."

"Shut up!" Zero cried, controlling himself now. "I would never—and I repeat—never do _anything_ utterly romantic with you."

Instead of retorting, Kaname simply lolled his head around, almost enjoying the feeling of the gun pointed at his head. His eyes fell alluringly on Zero as he said in his most seductive tone, "you do realize you're straddling me."

Zero quickly glanced down and saw to his horror that in the process of him putting the Bloody Rose to the pureblood's head, his left knee had somehow found itself over Kaname's leg, being dangerously close to his private area. Panicking, Zero swung his leg around, but not before Kaname's own leg twisted around his, pinning it down to the bed and Zero, involuntarily losing his balance, let go of his weapon and fell right on top of Kaname.

Zero's pulse was racing. _What was it Kaname wanted? Surely he wasn't just going to use me…_ Almost too hesitant to glance up, Zero averted his eyes as much as he could away from the exposed chest that he had landed on. He then cringed and froze when he felt the peculiar sensation of his hair being tousled.

Zero was wondering exactly _how_ his hair was being tousled, considering Kaname's hands were tied above his head. His curiosity got the best of him as he glanced up and caught Kaname peering down at him in an odd way. Zero was trying to gather himself so he could actually get off of the pureblood, but he was frozen. Zero absently opened his mouth as he noticed a smile graze the vampire's face.

_He's smiling?_ Zero was growing nervous at the way the pureblood was looking at him and before Zero had time to look away, the dark-haired vampire ducked his head in towards Zero's and latched his cold, icy lips onto Zero's. Zero's eyes were wide open as he tried not to think about who exactly was kissing him. He tried to stay calm, composed, but he was fidgety and awkward. He tried pushing away from the pureblood, but the vampire had his legs drawn up so that Zero was sandwiched in between and his legs prevented him from scooting away.

Then…Zero felt it. The tip of the pureblood's fangs. He hardly noticed that his own tongue had somehow traveled into the space between his lips and Kaname's. Appalled by his own behavior, Zero backed out of the kiss, pushing against Kaname as hard as he could. He knew the vampire was a lot stronger than he was. He had lived longer than Zero had and was more experienced.

Kaname finally released his lips from the prefect's and still grinning warmly said, "I hardly think your words would do you any good now, Zero."

"Wha—?"

"You said before that you would _never_ do anything utterly romantic with me. Your words are useless."

"Shut up!" Zero shouted, "I _didn't_ do anything at all with you. You forced me into that! I didn't want it!"

"An honest response from your mind, but not so honest with your lips." Kaname commented, eyeing him beautifully.

Zero was struggling to figure out what just happened. Kaname had kissed him, yet he had somehow kissed back. Why had he done that? He couldn't understand what this had to do with anything. He didn't come here to be kissed by his enemy. He came to confront him!

In trying to move, Zero found that he was still trapped. "Ugh, can you please get your legs off of me?"

"Why?" Kaname asked innocently.

"_Why?_" Zero asked incredulously. "Because! I never intended to have our conversation take such a turn."

"That's because you believe you have morals?" Kaname asked coldly. "You've made mistakes that I had a hard time accepting. Using Yuuki for your own needs."

Zero grabbed a hold of Kaname's shirt and kept his distance as he said, "I never used her. She _offered_ herself! She knew I was struggling and she helped me get through it by allowing me to drink her blood. I didn't want to, but my instinctive nature was…too overpowering."

"As it is now."

Zero narrowed his eyes at the pureblood and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't fed in a while. Your complexion" Kaname made to stroke Zero's face, but the prefect smacked it away, "it's paler than it usually is."

"I'm fine!" Zero assured him. Though, he knew he hadn't fed in a bit. He felt bad for taking Yuuki's blood all the time. But she almost came to him, offering herself. There was only so much he could do.

"Zero," Kaname whispered his name. Zero had a hard time focusing whenever Kaname spoke in a low voice. It was almost as if the seductive tone made it so Zero couldn't make decisions as easily. Zero didn't want to talk with Kaname anymore. He had had enough.

"I'm leaving." He said finally.

"Unbind me." Kaname said.

Zero glanced at him and saw that the dark-haired vampire was frowning and had his gaze down. "Zero, I promise to do as you ask of me. I only ask in return that you untie my hands."

Zero looked confused as he demanded, "why were you tied up in the first place?"

"To prevent me from doing anything rash. I needed to be restrained so I didn't lash out at anyone." Kaname explained.

Zero tried to swallow this information, but the idea of Kaname needing to be restrained only prolonged the idea of untying him. Besides, it didn't restrain him from kissing…_no_, Zero thought. _I'll pretend that never happened._

"Kiryu-kun, I promise to do whatever you ask. I'll stop seeing Yuuki if you want."

Zero's eyes lit up for a moment, but then turned down immediately. If Yuuki ever found out about what had happened between Kaname and him…

"I'll let you go if you promise me one thing."

Kaname waited.

"_Never_ under any circumstances mention what happened tonight to anyone. Do, and I'll kill you before you can even blink."

Kaname smiled at him and said, nodding, "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7 Love And Anguish

Chapter 7-Love and Anguish

Zero's Interlude part 3

Zero couldn't help the feeling that he wasn't getting as much out of his side of the bargain that he had hoped for. He knew Kaname well, or at least he _thought_ he knew him well, but after what had just happened, he wasn't sure he knew the pureblood at all.

Finally securing his weapon, he came around to the side of the bed where he hesitated before untying the pureblood's hands.

"Go on." Kaname urged softly.

"Are you sure you're under control?" Zero knew the answer he would give and it wouldn't be the right one.

"I feel better and less agitated if that's what you're referring to."

Zero swallowed. He really wished _he_ wasn't the one in charge of Kaname at this point. Where was that damn vice president when he needed him? _No_, Zero quickly thought. _He can't see this. If he found out about Kaname and I…_

Zero shook his head as he quickly untied the pureblood's hands. It was weird. He was actually assisting Kaname. This was definitely not a normal night, that was sure.

As soon as Kaname had his hands unbound, Zero found himself pressed against the wall. Kaname was pushed up against him, almost as if he were preventing him from leaving.

"K-Kaname!" Zero stammered. "What are y—"

"Shh." Kaname said softly. "The Night Class is up and about. You wouldn't want them to come in now, would you?"

Zero's eyes grew wide as he glanced up at the pureblood. Now that he was so close to him, he could feel the coldness of his bare skin press against him and he didn't complain about it. It felt…rather nice in a way. Kaname's eyes weren't looking at him as Zero looked at him. His eyes seemed focused, but far away, as if he could hear something. Zero's abilities weren't as advanced as the pureblood's were, but now that he was listening, he could sense someone getting nearer.

Then, Kaname said very quietly, "Hanabusa." The way he said the name was almost like an expletive. It was clear to Zero that Kaname wished the blond vampire wouldn't come into the room.

Almost too fast for Zero to take in, Kaname took a seat on the couch, feet propped up with a book in his hand. Zero was amazed at how much faster the pureblood moved than the vice president. But then again, he was a more powerful vampire. Kaname then hissed, "Pretend like you're trying to get my attention."

Zero stared at him and before he could say anything, the door opened up as Aido Hanabusa came in, immediately stopping.

"Kaname-sama!" He said as he saw that Kaname was lounging on the couch.

"Hanabusa." Kaname greeted, not looking up from his book.

"I wasn't expecting to…I'm sorry, Kaname-sama if I—"

Aido cut off immediately as he finally took in Zero's presence. He suddenly became very confused and upset.

"Kaname-sama, is _he_ bothering you?" Aido asked in a harsh tongue.

"Not at all." Kaname said casually. "He's here on my orders. We're having a private discussion."

_Some discussion._ Zero thought, rolling his eyes swiftly so as to not make Aido suspicious.

"Oh." Aido said, becoming a little calmer now, but still glaring at Zero. "I was looking for the vice president."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere. Try Shiki's room, but remember to knock first."

Zero saw Aido hold back a laugh as if they had a private joke with each other. He then hesitated before leaving, "If you need anything, I'll be glad to—"

"Aido," Kaname said impatiently, "I'll be fine. Please, leave."

Aido headed out the door quickly, obviously not wanting to upset Kaname any further.

As soon as the door shut, Zero felt pressure as he was pressed once again to the wall. This time, Kaname was looking at him, a small grin tracing his lips.

Zero was panicking. "Kuran, you promised—"

"Please," Kaname said, pulling Zero's hand up to meet his lips. "Address me as 'Kaname' like you did before."

Snatching his hand away before Kaname could do anything to it, Zero pushed him away firmly as he said, "No."

Kaname regarded him carefully, almost pitifully as he said smoothly, "You can't pretend that what happened never happened."

"What are you talking about?" Zero sneered.

"You know." Kaname said, leaning against the couch, exposing his chest directly toward Zero. "Don't pretend like you didn't feel it too."

Zero suddenly became angry at the pureblood as he grabbed a hold of the Bloody Rose and stalked forward until he was inches away from Kaname, positioning the gun against the pureblood's cold skin. Kaname simply smiled as with one quick movement that Zero couldn't quite place, Kaname had twisted him around and sent him crashing down onto the couch. Zero glanced up as he now lay on the couch as Kaname crept over his legs, moving ever closer. Zero tried to push himself up to escape, but it was too late. Kaname was face to face with him now as he pulled Zero's face closer to his, moving his lips slowly over Zero's shocked ones. Zero's eyes were wide as he stared at the pureblood's hair, not comprehending what the pureblood was thinking. But then, he felt it. Just as before, he felt the tip of the pureblood's fangs and suddenly became enveloped in kissing the pureblood back.

Zero couldn't understand why he felt so intoxicated by the dorm president, let alone his incredibly sensual body. Zero's eyes closed slowly as he moved his lips with the icy ones of the vampire's. He could hardly feel his ascot sliding off his neck, his waistcoat opening up, the gun sliding down the side of the couch, pulling Zero unwillingly towards it. Zero struggled to get his coat off. Kaname must have noticed because he stopped and retreated his head back a bit.

"Allow me." He said smoothly. As the pureblood bent over Zero to pull his jacket off, Zero was face to face with the exposed chest. Suddenly, he couldn't help himself. He reached out and placed his lips on the cold skin. Kaname didn't flinch as Zero licked the cold, smooth skin of the vampire. He sucked in some places and bit in others, not biting down hard enough to make the pureblood bleed, but enough to make him stiffen slightly.

When he was free of his jacket, Zero sat up a little, getting at a better angle than before so he could get to the pureblood's neck. He suddenly craved him. He suddenly wanted him. He wanted his blood. He wanted to suck the pureblood's neck. But before he could set his chin higher than the pureblood's shoulder, Kaname pushed him down again, harder this time, almost harshly.

Zero glanced up at him incredulously as Kaname said, "Not now."

Zero was furious. "Why not?"

Kaname came closer to his face as he breathed, "You are in a vulnerable position. My blood will only increase the sense of anguish you feel."

"What anguish?" Zero asked.

"The feeling you get when you are with me." Kaname said seductively.

Zero gulped as he breathed quickly. Kaname raised a finger to his lips as he hushed him and then the pureblood kissed his forehead lightly, too lightly. Zero wanted more. He wanted the man in front of him, the beautiful vampire who was gradually seducing him with his kisses.

Between heated breaths, Zero muttered, "Kiss me."

Kaname smiled as he leaned in to answer Zero. Their lips touched, more passionately it seemed than before. Zero wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him closer to him, deepening the kiss, making it last as long as possible. He hardly noticed that Kaname was trying to shake his shirt off until he opened his eyes momentarily and realized his hands were in the way. He moved them swiftly as the shirt fell off and now Zero could feel the icy skin of the bloodsucker.

_Yet, to be so cold, he feels so warm. He must have satiated his thirst recently. _Zero brought his lips down the pureblood's neck and he unmistakenably heard a slight moan come from the pureblood. _Good,_ Zero thought. _Now I'm seducing him._

As soon as he reached the base of the neck though, Zero had trouble turning away from it. All that blood in there. He wanted to get inside Kaname. He wanted to taste his blood, to satiate his thirst, but Kaname also noticed the pause as he pulled Zero away harshly.

Zero protested, "You promised to do whatever I wanted! That's what I want. I want you. I want your blood."

Kaname looked tense as he said, "You did not want it before when I offered."

"That was then. This is now. I want it now!" Zero said, embarrassed that he sounded so much like a little kid asking for everything right at that moment.

"No." Kaname told him.

Zero was shocked. "What?"

"I cannot give it to you…until you've proved yourself to me."

_What was he on about?_ _Until I've _proved_ myself?_ Zero shot an eyebrow up in speculation.

Kaname sighed as he repositioned himself so that his legs were on either side of Zero's and said, "I want you to prove that you love me."


	8. Chapter 8 Escalation

Chapter 8- Escalation

Zero's Prelude Part 4

Zero stared at the man who had his legs wrapped around his torso. _What did he mean prove that I love him?_ He swallowed, then asked, "Why do you need proof?"

Kaname didn't answer, but instead slid his long pallid fingers up Zero's body until he reached the top of the prefect's shirt. Slowly and skillfully, he started unbuttoning it. It was then that Zero knew what the vampire was trying to do.

He smacked Kaname's hand away from the third button he was about to undo and gaped at the pureblood. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kaname grinned as he said silkily, "Whatever you want."

"Did I ask for this?" Zero cried, trying to sit up a little so Kaname would get off of him.

"You wanted my blood. I wasn't going to just let you have it willingly for no reason at all."

Zero stared at him. "You said earlier my complexion was—"

"You don't need my blood. Not now, at least." Kaname told him plainly.

Zero pressed his lips together, infuriated with the vampire. He suddenly felt very hurt, almost betrayed as he asked, "Why are you messing around with me?"

Kaname then bent closer so he was whispering in Zero's ear. "Because you turn me on, Zero."

Zero then pushed himself away quickly, falling off the couch. He scrambled quickly to his feet and stared at the vampire who was lounging on the couch, looking very content. Zero wanted to strangle him. He wanted to do anything he could to make the vampire understand that he was not his 'play toy'.

"You started this mess. Why were you so shocked to see me instead of Yuuki?"

As Zero mentioned Yuuki, a sad look came into Kaname's eyes. Running a hand through his hair, the pureblood said quietly, "Yuuki. I miss her deeply."

"Then if you miss her so much, why the hell are you fucking around with me?" Zero asked angrily.

Kaname didn't answer right away, but continued to stare up at the ceiling and said very carefully, "I did not wish for this to happen. I was in a very vulnerable position. I did not intend for you to see me like that. I gave Ichijou clear instructions that I wanted to see Yuuki, and then he disobeyed me and brought you instead, because you _insisted_ that we have a discussion. As you could tell, I wasn't in one of my normal moods."

Zero snorted, but had to admit that Kaname's response did seem acceptable. He was not going to forgive Kaname right away however. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen for Kaname's ploy. _He said he wanted me to prove that I loved him. I knew what he meant in the next instant, but something stopped me from accepting. I wanted to, but at the same time, I knew Kaname was _definitely_ not himself. He had been aroused before I even showed up._

Suddenly, Zero's eyes widened as he turned on Kaname, who still wasn't looking at him. Very steadily, Zero asked, "Kaname?"

"Yes?" Kaname answered softly, still not looking in his direction.

"What happened before I came here?"

Zero could tell Kaname's reluctance to answer the question and the prefect's eyes seemed to grow wider as he thought of all the possibilities that could have happened. Taking a second look around the room, Zero took in the large pile of manga in the corner. _Was this even Kaname's room?_

"Had you come any other time, I would have been glad to have an appropriate discussion with you, Kiryu." Zero's pulse dropped slightly as Kaname addressed him by his last name. It was clear now that they were on standard terms. "However, your timing couldn't have been worse as I had just ordered Ichijou to tie me up."

Ichijou? Zero narrowed his eyes as he considered the consequences of what that entailed, but blocked the ideas that flew into his head as he no longer pressed the matter.

"So, in other words, you_ used_ me?" Zero was angered once again at the thought. "You used me because you were…_stimulated?_"

Kaname glanced at Zero for a moment, then said smoothly, "To tell you the truth, I was glad I got to see you."

Zero looked up, not expecting this. _He was glad to see me?_

"I needed some excitement after the fight I had with Yuuki." Zero started to protest. "But, I still hold the same feelings for Yuuki as I've always held for her. I still care deeply about her and I want her to be safe."

"Then why—?"

"Let me finish," Kaname breathed, closing his eyes, "This was not supposed to happen. I never intended for this to happen which is why I was upset that Ichijou brought you to begin with, but then, I got to know you better in the process, Zero. Who would have thought you were attracted to older men?"

Kaname slyly grinned at Zero as the prefect clenched his fists and glared at the vampire. He knew it was pointless threatening him with his gun especially when it was on the ground and quicker for Kaname to grab than it was for Zero.

"Oh, come now, Zero, you can't expect me to believe you didn't feel it too."

Zero was amazed. Kaname was actually discussing what had happened just moments ago with him and all Zero wanted to do was forget that anything had every happened. Why did Kaname torture him so?

"You don't have to answer," Kaname went on when Zero said nothing, "I was just wondering if you really…well, you know."

_Yeah, I knew all right._ Zero thought. He didn't say anything. Instead of adding to the awkward conversation, the prefect glanced down as he started to re-button his shirt. This brought Kaname's eyes up to regard him.

"So, you don't wish to prove your love to me then?" He asked, his voice trilling.

Zero growled at him as he spat, "Seeing as I'm just another one of your fucking pawns, I'd prefer not to lose my virginity to a jerk like you."

Kaname blinked as he asked, "Who said you would lose your virginity?"

Now it was Zero's turn to look away. He didn't know what to say to that. He had automatically assumed that that was what Kaname wanted. _He wanted to use me. That's why he had started unbuttoning my shirt. There was no other legitimate reason other than that he wanted me._

Then, Zero heard a small laugh and he spun around to see Kaname standing by the couch, donning his unbuttoned shirt, looking at Zero amusedly.

"I'm surprised at you, Kiryu-kun; that you would give yourself to me automatically. Had you ever considered dating?"

"ENOUGH!" Zero was livid as he clenched his fists tighter, almost ready to lunge at the vampire if he had to. He did not appreciate Kaname's light words at such a serious subject. He made it seem like it was a game. _Of course,_ Zero thought. _Everything was a game to him._

Kaname must have noticed the inevitable fire burning in the prefect's eyes as his smile faded and turned into a straight line. "You don't have to answer, Zero. I know it must be difficult for you to understand."

"Understand what? That you take advantage of anyone you please and get away with it?" Zero said bitterly.

"Not in the slightest." Kaname moved quickly so he was directly in front of Zero, who moved away involuntarily. But Kaname kept coming nearer until Zero had backed up into the bed and had leaned back against the comforter. Kaname was now inches away from his face as he leaned over him casually. A smile crossed his face again as he said beautifully, "Hmm, this looks familiar."

Out of the corner of his eye, Zero could see the pureblood's hand come up to stroke his cheek, but Zero swapped it away, muttering, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Kaname seemed confused as he glanced at Zero lovingly. Zero heard himself gulp as he took in the pureblood's face. He was his worst enemy, yet his face was so intoxicating to look at. He had gotten lost in his pale torso that was now almost obscured by the black shirt he had put back on. His long hair drooped down, lightly touching Zero's shoulder as he glanced back up into the pureblood's eyes, driven by the beautiful glint they held. He wanted him. He needed him. _Wait!_ His mind thought, _he's not really in love with you. You ought to know that. He's just using you to his own desirable advantage. _

Stiffening, Zero looked the vampire over critically as he asked in a low voice, "Kaname…do you…love me?"

Kaname paused before lightly grazing Zero's silver hair as he said, "I love you when you're not angry at me."

"I'm serious!" Zero cried. "Do you or don't you?"

Kaname looked puzzled as he said, "Why do you need to know now?"

"Because…" Zero's voice trailed off. He couldn't answer. He wanted Kaname to tell him the truth, but he felt that if Kaname said he didn't love him that Zero couldn't bear it. He wasn't sure why he wanted Kaname so badly. He guessed because the vampire was seductive enough to satisfy what it was Zero wanted. His blood. He needed the pureblood's blood and only Kaname would give it to him if he just…

Kaname sighed as he pulled himself away from Zero, choosing to lean against the wall instead. He then said, "We can't discuss this now."

"What?" Zero was flabbergasted.

"I need to talk with Yuuki first before I make my decision."

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Earlier, Kaname wanted to make love with him, and now he couldn't even tell Zero that he loved him. Did his arousal wear off after Zero rejected his offer? Zero wasn't sure what had even gotten into _him_. _Why was I so obsessed with him all of a sudden? I never noticed him in this way before. Did something happen tonight that changed everything?_ Then he realized something had happened. Kaname had been tied up in a very peculiar and seductive position, one only used in such cases as kinky sex. But why had Kaname wanted it? Then, it hit.

Zero finally put all the pieces together. _Of course._ He thought angrily. _Kaname never intended for me to come. He had asked for Yuuki to come. He wanted her, not me. That's why he didn't know what to do…but then, why did he…?_

Zero was more confused than ever over Kaname's motive. _Did he really like me those times he had kissed me? Did he really want me all to himself? Or did he secretly want Yuuki and was just using me to get to her?_ Frustrated, Zero stood up from the bed and stomped over toward the couch where he gathered his coat.

"Zero?" Kaname asked, concerned.

Zero ignored him, completely fed up with his indecisive attitude towards whom he really wanted to bang. It was just too overwhelming to stay here any longer. He buttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt as he reached for the jacket, but a strong arm had pulled him away from it.

"Get off me!" Zero shouted at him, rounding on the pureblood.

"Can we talk?" Kaname asked seriously.

"No!" Zero said, shrugging him off, but to no avail. Instead of getting away from him, he got gradually closer. Kaname had brought him in a stone-tight embrace. Considering the pureblood's strength, Zero had no easy chance of escaping his grasp. Instead, he grumbled, defeated as he didn't return the hug. His arms were limp at his sides and he didn't care if the pureblood was happy or not. One thing was for sure, Zero was _not_ happy.

"You're mad." Kaname said.

_No shit._ Zero wanted to say, but his mouth was pressed against the pureblood's shirt and whatever response he gave would only come out muffled.

"I'm sorry I upset you. It was uncalled for. I should have thought about my actions more carefully."

Zero only listened, not acknowledging the vampire.

"I just…I want Yuuki to be happy. If she's happy, then I'm happy. But I know happiness can't exist between the three of us so easily, at least all at once. When I'm happy, you're upset, but for some reason, I think you're upset at me now. And I, too, am upset. I want you to know that if I may have seemed controlling, I'm sorry. Next time, I'll let you deal the cards."

Suddenly Zero pushed away as hard as he could from the vampire. Kaname noticed and unfolded his arms, releasing the prefect. Zero stared at him as he spat out, "Next time?"

"Well, of course. After all, Yuuki is still a child. I could never steal her away like that."

"But then…what did you intend to do tonight had she arrived?" Zero questioned him.

Kaname sighed as he admitted, "I guess I am at fault. I am sorry for taking advantage of you, Zero, and I hope you can forgive me."

Zero still wasn't convinced. "You would have taken Yuuki. You would have had her had she come instead of me. Anyone could have come through that door and you would have had them!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Kiryu-kun. I do have my limits, you know."

"Still. I was the one who came and you took advantage of it. Why? Was I really that attractive to you?" Zero asked, his face red, not from anger anymore.

Kaname paused and then he smiled at Zero as he said, "On the contrary, I thought _you_ were attracted to _me_."

Zero turned away, breathing heavily. He _was_ attracted to him. He couldn't hide the fact that he had ogled at his entire body, the seductive smile, the radiant beauty in his eyes, his perfect torso. And yet, before tonight, nothing had ever hit him with that realization before. He had never found Kaname attractive because he had always perceived him as the enemy, a common vampire enemy. That's all he was to Zero and he didn't enjoy being taunted by him constantly. Even now, he was taunted by him, but for a different reason.

"Stop it." Zero said. "I don't want you torturing me anymore. Just please, allow me to leave without dissolving into tears."

"Dissolving into tears?" Kaname asked, worry now in his voice. "Zero, I do not intend to make you sad."

"THEN STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!" Zero shouted at him, completely broken now. He sank to the floor where he tried his best not to cry in front of the vampire. What a sight that would be. Zero breaking down because of the stupid vampire's words. _I'm such an idiot. I knew he would never love me the way I loved him._

Kaname had wrapped his slender fingers around Zero's shoulders, but Zero didn't shake them off. For some reason, it wasn't a normal touch. It almost felt like Kaname's fingers had lightly touched his shirt one finger at a time, a ripple effect that sent a shudder through Zero's spine. _What is he doing? Is he trying to seduce me?_

At the idea of it, Zero's eyes flew open wide as they turned around to see Kaname inches away, smiling beautifully at him. He was taken in by the pureblood's expression, the most sincere of expressions, usually only reserved for Yuuki. Zero had seen that expression before, but he had never been the cause of it. Kaname had always given him a scowl or a serious expression, never one of geniality.

Before Zero knew what had happened, he found himself on the carpeted floor, his shirt completely off and he was kissing the vampire furiously, never once missing a beat. Kaname had smoothly removed his own shirt in the process and they had just gotten down to their underwear when a noise disrupted them.

"Kaname? Are you in there?"

Both of them froze as they heard Ichijou's worried voice ringing out from behind the door.

**A/N: Sadly, after this, it'll go back to Ichijou's pov, though I will add in more Zero's pov later. This chapter took a weird turn of events for me b/c none of my characters wanted to cooperate, especially Zero. But hopefully the ending made up for all the confusion of emotions this chapter presented...that is, until Ichijou interrupted.**


	9. Chapter 9 Forgiveness

**A/N: **This chapter switches back to Ichijou's pov and starts back to when Ichijou left his room where Kaname and Zero were.

Chapter 9-Forgiveness

Ichijou knew Kaname was upset that he had brought Zero instead of Yuuki. He knew he would be. He had failed the dorm president and he would have to pay for it later. Moving away from his own room, Ichijou slumped down the hall where he heard doors opening and closing as the Night Class started filing out. Sighing, he went downstairs where hopefully he would find the one person who could make his situation better, Shiki.

He had hurt Shiki earlier when the redhead had unexpectedly found Kaname in a very provocative position, tied to Ichijou's bedpost. He was afraid to speak to him about it, but he had to talk with someone. He just hoped wherever Shiki was that Rima wasn't there with him. It was always slightly aggravating whenever Ichijou needed to talk to Shiki and he insisted that Rima come along too. Ichijou knew Shiki and Rima were close friends, but the idea of Rima seeing Shiki as _more_ than just friends bothered him. He considered the idea at first, but then he had just gotten jealous of her always spending time with Shiki.

Coming into the other room, Ichijou caught sight of Akatsuki and Ruka, conversing while drinking the concoction made from blood tablets they were given.

"Ah, Ichijou-san," Kain said, "You look…" He couldn't think of a word and Ruka said, "terrible," finishing the sentence.

"Well," Ichijou admitted, "You could say that, I guess. It's just been a bad night so far."

"And it just started too." Kain commented. "Did something happen?"

_Of course something happened._ _Would I feel this terrible if _nothing _happened?_ The blond finally answered, "Kaname is…disappointed in me."

"What happened?" Ruka asked. If it had anything to do with Kaname, Ruka had to know first. She still hadn't gotten over her feelings for him, even when she kept warming up to Akatsuki.

"I slipped up in something." Ichijou said vaguely. "So now he's upset with me. Hey, do you guys know here Shiki is?"

Ruka shook her head, a little irritated that Ichijou didn't go into too much detail with his problem that concerned the dorm president. Kain, however, thought first before saying, "I'm pretty sure he was with Rima the last time I saw him. He may be in her room, or vice versa."

Ichijou paled, which would have been unnoticed by human eyes, at the thought of Shiki and Rima in one of their rooms together. Shiki must have really been mad at him if he was going _that _far. As he stiffened, Kain took in his appearance as he asked hesitantly, "Ichijou?"

"Huh?" Ichijou felt like he had just come out from a pool of water as he glanced up at the two vampires with unfocused eyes.

"I said he was—"

"I heard." Ichijou said bitterly. "Will you excuse me, please?"

He walked briskly out of the room and back up towards the stairs. He would try Shiki's room first. If he wasn't there, he would just wait until he got back. There was no sense in going all the way down the hall where Rima's room was located if he could help it. He anticipated the auburn haired young man to be in his room, but at the same time, Ichijou had felt a knot in his stomach as he approached the door.

Taking a deep breath, Ichijou rapped on the wooden frame. There was a pause. Ichijou couldn't hear anything. _Was Shiki out of the room?_ Then, to his relief and disappointment, the door opened a few inches.

The blond peeked inside, calling out, "Shiki?"

"Over here." A quiet voice answered from the dark room. Ichijou followed the voice, and found his friend lying on the bed, his elbow propped up so his shaggy red hair rested against his palm. His eyes were fixed on the blond in a cold, hard stare that made Ichijou very insecure.

Then, without moving his gaze from the blond, Shiki said, "Rima?"

From the left corner of his vision, Ichijou saw something move and he brought his attention to the edge of the bed where he could just place the orange hair that belonged to the one person Ichijou didn't feel comfortable around if Shiki was there. Touya Rima. She had been sitting on the floor, resting her head against the bed which is why Ichijou didn't notice her until now.

She looked up at the blond with a serious expression, but her eyes weren't nearly as hurtful as Shiki's were. Did Shiki mention to her what had happened earlier? Ichijou panicked slightly at the idea of the entire Night Class soon finding out and getting the wrong idea. He never felt that way for Kaname. Surely everyone knew that they were just really good friends, nothing more. But a rumor going on about him and Kaname was the last thing on Ichijou's mind at the moment.

"Rima." Ichijou greeted, bowing stiffly.

"Ichijou." She returned, bowing.

The following silence that passed felt more awkward to Ichijou than being in his room with the dorm president tied to his bedpost, which was _pretty_ awkward. Sighing to break the silence, Ichijou moved forward as he said, "Shiki, I—"

"Rima?" Shiki interrupted, suddenly turning his eyes away from the blond's to look at the girl beside him.

"Yes?" She barely spoke.

"Leave us." Shiki commanded.

Rima moved slowly to the door, eyeing Ichijou on her way out. Once the door was closed, the redhead turned back to Ichijou, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Well?" He asked when Ichijou didn't speak right away.

Ichijou came closer to the bed as he said sincerely, "Shiki, I am so sorry about what happened—"

"I don't want to hear about it!" Shiki cried, tossing a pillow in the blond's direction. Ichijou avoided it as he tried pleading.

"Please, hear me out. What you saw there…that was…"

Ichijou couldn't form coherent words as he cut off, thinking of the best way to put it. It wasn't the easiest situation to describe to his friend and Shiki knew he was struggling.

"Are you asking for my forgiveness?" The redhead asked in a bored voice, examining his nails absentmindedly.

Ichijou looked up at him and biting his lip, said, "I'm asking you to listen to what I have to say. Kaname was in an odd mood. He was angry at Yuuki and he asked me to tie him up so he wouldn't do anything—"

"Wait, what?" Shiki asked, snapping out of his lethargic mood, staring wide-eyed at the blond. "He asked you to do _what?_"

_Oh no._ Ichijou knew he had spilled too much information that Shiki did _not_ need to know.

"Erm…" Ichijou hesitated, "He wanted to be secure so he couldn't hurt anyone."

Shiki took in the panicked blond's expression, then relaxed a little as he went back to the same apathetic tone, "But he failed."

This caught Ichijou off guard. "What?"

"He failed. He did hurt someone." Shiki said, glancing up at the hangings of the four-poster bed.

Ichijou sensed he knew what Shiki was talking about and came to sit on the edge of the bed, far enough away from Shiki that he could escape if he lashed out at him.

"He hurt more than just one person." Ichijou admitted.

Shiki lolled his head around to look at Ichijou briefly.

"Shiki," Ichijou started, "I don't want anything to come between us. I know you were upset by what you saw, but Kaname is a powerful being. He can control people. He almost had me, but you saved me. You interrupted at the right moment, the moment where Kaname was tempted the most and in turn, I escaped, but to a bitter end."

Shiki was silent for a moment, then moved rapidly so he was right next to Ichijou on the edge of the bed. "He tempted you?"

There was no edge or any anger in his voice, just the curious tone that Ichijou could deal with. He hated seeing Shiki angry and was a bit glad he was taking this so well. Ichijou nodded.

"Hmm." Shiki said, leaning against the blond's shoulder. "And did you take the bait?"

Ichijou turned quickly to face him, utterly appalled. "No!" He shouted.

Shiki held his hands up as he grinned, saying, "I'm just asking."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Ichijou said, trying not to sound questionable. He _was_ glad Shiki was behaving and not storming down the hall to kill the dorm president. It just came sort of shocking to him.

Shiki's smile faded as he looked down and said, "I had some time to think about it, to talk it over with Rima."

"Wait," Ichijou halted, "you told Rima?"

Shiki glanced at him, but Ichijou could tell the vampire was blushing internally and Ichijou seemed even more embarrassed now.

"I only gave a brief summary of what I saw. I didn't say who was involved." Shiki said.

"Did she suspect me?" Ichijou asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"No." Shiki said simply. "When you came in, I knew what you were about to say, which is why I had her leave. She doesn't need to know that you were inches away from…_temptation_."

Ichijou noticed the word was said like an expletive and he couldn't blame Shiki for feeling that way about what had happened.

The blond then felt some gratitude towards his friend for keeping what he saw secret as he muttered, "thanks."

Then, Shiki groaned. Ichijou was startled a bit as the redhead turned to him, grabbing the blond's head between his icy fingers. Ichijou stared into the pale blue eyes and noticed the hard feeling had seemed to go away. His eyes were soft now, warm and friendly. Shiki then said, "You are so predictable."

"What do you mean?" Ichijou asked, taken aback.

Shiki grinned and said, "You're so easy to tempt. Just give you a vampire tied to your bed and you're all over him."

Ichijou was amazed that Shiki could speak so easily about what happened, but that wasn't what hit him at first.

"Excuse me?" Ichijou was getting angry now. Was Shiki taunting him?

"So, tell me, Ichijou," Shiki said, ignoring the blond, "if I asked you to tie me to the bed, would you comply?"

Ichijou's eyes grew ten times as large. _What was Shiki saying? Did he _want_ me to tie him up?_

Only one word seemed to come out from Ichijou's shocked lips, "Provocative?"

Shiki smiled at him, flashing his teeth and Ichijou suddenly remembered how fortunate he felt. Hardly anyone got a glance at Shiki's beautiful smile. He hardly ever smiled and when he did, it was a rare gift, a gift that Ichijou enjoyed immensely. Within seconds, Shiki had kissed him gently on the cheek and Ichijou had embraced the red-haired man, sending him down onto the bed. Before they could start anything, Ichijou asked quickly, "Shiki, are you okay with everything? I mean, you're not still mad about earlier…right?"

Shiki looked at him and then pulled the collar of the blond's shirt down so their noses were touching and murmured, "Takuma, you are the only one I know who can take a passionate moment and turn it into an interrogation. I'm fine. So, shut up and kiss me."

Before Ichijou could respond, Shiki acted first, bringing Ichijou down so their lips touched and moved his slowly around the pale lips of the blond. Ichijou's eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in the beautiful scent of his favorite vampire. They had spent time together in secret, so no one knew about their relationship (at least Ichijou hoped). Shiki certainly hadn't mentioned anything and Rima was still cordially invited to be his partner whenever they had a task appointed to them. Whenever she was around, Ichijou and Shiki liked to make their feelings for each other friendly, not overflowing with romantic undertones. Ichijou didn't know if Rima knew yet and at this point, really didn't care. He was with Shiki, who had forgiven him surprisingly well.

Ichijou knew from experience that Shiki wasn't the easiest person to talk to because of his apathetic attitude that he showed over half the time. It wasn't easy getting his feelings across, but Shiki seemed to feel more strongly for the blond than Ichijou did for him initially. It seemed to work out, but Ichijou was still afraid to admit it in public, as was Shiki. He figured of all people, Kaname would have known by now, but he trusted the pureblood enough as to not spill it out to the whole school. _That's just what Shiki needs._ He was worried more about Shiki's situation than his own, considering how often Shiki and Rima were together. Ichijou never asked about their time together. He knew it was just as private as his time together with Shiki. He didn't feel right to pry. And even if Shiki _had_ cheated on him, Ichijou would have known. Shiki's guilt wasn't as obvious as Ichijou's, but the blond had ways of knowing when something was wrong with the redhead.

At one point, Shiki had asked Ichijou for some blood. _No problem._ Ichijou thought. He knew when to stop the ravenous vampire. Shiki hated the blood tablets. Ichijou's blood for him was a much better offer and Ichijou was willing enough to feed him some of it. Shiki sunk his fangs into Ichijou's pale neck and Ichijou tensed. In his head, he counted softly. _One…two…three…_

When he reached eighteen, he pushed down on Shiki's shoulders as a sign for the redhead to stop. While Shiki sucked, he moaned a little, not wanting it to end so quickly.

"Shiki." Ichijou warned.

"Mmm?" Shiki replied, his fangs still embraced in the blond's neck, not moving.

"Please stop." Ichijou said, his voice cracking. He was growing light headed now. He was breathing furiously and Shiki also tensed.

"SHIKI! STOP!" Ichijou cried, growing cold and limp.

Finally, Shiki released his fangs and laid the cold, shaking body of the blond on the bed gently.

"Ichijou?" Shiki asked, concerned.

Ichijou lessened his breathing as he said quietly, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I really am." Shiki said quickly. "I should have stopped right away. I just got carried away. Please, forgive me."

_Of course you're forgiven._ Ichijou thought, though his voice was small when he muttered, "Yes."

Shiki put a hand to the blond's forehead as he murmured, "You're cold. You need blood."

"Really…" Ichijou said, closing his eyes, trying to ward off the concern. He seemed fine, even if his body didn't agree with him necessarily. It was too much for him to ask for Shiki's blood in return.

He felt the weight on the bed lessen as he heard Shiki moving around the room. He tried to speak again, "Really, Shiki…"

"Don't try to hide it." Shiki's voice said from clear across the room. "You need blood _now_."

Ichijou shook his head, though he knew Shiki was right. He was weak and blood was the only solution.

"Where the hell are they?" Ichijou heard Shiki mutter. What was he looking for? Ichijou tried to ask, but in seconds, Shiki was back. He placed a hand behind Ichijou carefully as he guided him to sit up a little. Ichijou's eyes blinked open as he saw the glass of red liquid that Shiki was holding. _Ah,_ Ichijou thought, _he was looking for blood tablets._

Ichijou held his hand out to grasp the glass, but Shiki moved it away, insisting that he force-drink him. Ichijou was too tired to argue. As he drank the false blood, he felt less tired and felt the strength return. He was rejuvenated in seconds as Shiki poured the glass down his throat.

Gasping at the last sip, Ichijou seemed to feel better instantly. When he turned to his companion, he saw that Shiki was staring at the bed, averting his eyes.

"Shiki?" Ichijou asked.

In an instant, Shiki had leapt onto Ichijou, pulling him down to the bed, hugging him tightly.

Ichijou called his name more questionably, but stopped when he heard a noise that sounded almost like a tearless sob. _Oh, dear._

Ichijou attempted to grab Shiki and pull him up, but his arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he couldn't move them away. "Shiki, don't be upset. I know you can't always help it."

"It's my own damn fault and you know it!" Shiki cried into the blond's shirt. Ichijou rubbed the redhead's back gently and then the grip around him loosened. Shiki stared up at the blond, who now wore an unmistakenable grin on his face. What Ichijou wasn't expecting was the slap across the face…literally.

"Ah." Ichijou said, setting his jaw. "Shi—"

"Don't be so damn proud." Shiki said. "You know I can't control what's instinctive of me. At least, not as well as you can."

"It doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Ichijou said, wiping the smile from his face immediately. "You're just a better vampire than me. But we're all tempted by it."

Shiki scoffed. "Obviously you are more tempted by something else."

_How did we manage to get back to Kaname?_ Ichijou winced at the words that came out of Shiki's mouth. He then muttered childishly, "That's not fair."

"Then what is?" Shiki rounded on him. "Do you think I _liked_ seeing Kaname—"

"Can we move on from that?" Ichijou asked, almost desperately.

Shiki blinked at him, then sighed. "I know I shouldn't judge you. But seeing him there…and you…it made me angry and upset. I didn't want to see you right away after that. I didn't want to talk to you. But, when you came, I…I couldn't help but love you even more for confronting me, with the acceptable knowledge that I would tear you apart." Shiki smiled a bit. "And I knew you were being honest with me, Ichijou, that's one thing I know I can always depend on: your honesty. Even if it may kill you to tell me straightforward, I would accept your apology."

Ichijou's lips parted as he heard this. Shiki really loved him. He loved his honesty, which is why he wasn't bothered by it as much. Had Ichijou lied to him, he probably would have been more reluctant to be with him. But Shiki had accepted his apology. He had accepted him.

Ichijou smiled sheepishly and when Shiki saw, he jumped on him and pinned him to the bed where their lips met once again.


	10. Chapter 10 An Awkward Conversation

Chapter 10-An Awkward Conversation

"Shiki?"

Ichijou was surprised at how tired his voice sounded. He hadn't realized until now that he hadn't slept for a while, spending the entire morning reading. Now, he was more tired and worn out than he had been for a while.

Shiki turned his head to look at him and groaned. "What…happened?"

Ichijou couldn't help but smile. Ichijou had taken the liberty of repaying Shiki by biting his wrist to suck some of his blood out and in the process, Ichijou got a little _too_ carried away, taking advantage of more than just Shiki's wrist.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ichijou asked him.

He could see his partner thinking back to what he could remember and realization played on his face as he sat up quickly. Ichijou leaned against one of the pillows on the bed, very content as he regarded the redhead with bright eyes.

Shiki then looked weary as he said, "Did we just…?"

Ichijou simply nodded, answering the question before it was completed. Shiki's eyes bore into his and Ichijou saw the odd sense of panic arise in the pale blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming over to wrap his arm around his mate.

Shiki paused before saying, "It's just…I don't know what this means. I mean, we've obviously always been _close_, but…"

Ichijou narrowed his eyes, not really sure what Shiki was getting at. "Are you…mad?"

"No, no," Shiki said, "Just…surprised."

Ichijou pursed his lips together, not really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The way that Shiki said it hinted at the latter.

There was an awkward silence as Ichijou waited for Shiki to continue. When he didn't, the blond stood up, only to find his wrist grabbed by Shiki.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Ichijou honestly wasn't sure. He thought he had done something good, but apparently not. He wasn't sure what to do now. He was afraid to go any further back to his room where Kaname was, tied to his bedpost still, or worse, with Zero. Ichijou shuddered and hoped that Kaname was okay. He was afraid to bother him after being dismissed by the dorm president.

Before Ichijou could make up an excuse however, a sharp knock came at the door. The two vampires stared at it, not really comprehending what they were supposed to do.

"Shiki?" A male voice came from the other side of the door. "Is Ichijou with you?"

_Shit! How did he know?_ Ichijou was blushing internally as he recognized Hanabusa's voice from the other side. He started to quiver, but Shiki stopped him by hugging him tightly. It then dawned on Ichijou that in all the excitement he had caused, his clothes were scarce on his body. He yelped at the touch of Shiki's bare body against his own, but knew that they had already experienced something similar and wasn't sure if they ought to start again while Aido was at the door. Shiki eyed him carefully, then answered, "Uh…yes. He's here."

"Oh," Aido's voice said thankfully. "Good, cause I need to speak to him. Can I come in?"

"NO!" The two naked vampires cried simultaneously.

There was a pause before Aido asked, "What are you two _doing_ in there?"

"Nothing." Ichijou said, a little too quickly.

He heard Aido cackle behind the door and was thankful that he hadn't stormed in just yet. Ichijou tried to maneuver to get _something_ on, but Shiki wouldn't let him go. Ichijou gave him a pleading look, but Shiki kept his face blank and firm. He obviously wasn't letting go.

Aido then cleared his throat, almost on purpose as he said, "I see. Well, Ichijou-san, I came to have an _important_ discussion with you, but I can tell you're _busy_, so I'll just stop by later, okay?"

"No, wait!" Ichijou said, finally releasing Shiki's firm grip on him. The blond raced to the door and opened it just enough so that his face was visible. Aido looked highly amused as he tried to see around Ichijou inside.

"What's this important discussion you _need_ to have right this second?" Ichijou asked, his words a tad harsher than intended.

Aido looked like he was about to laugh again, but then he said, "Sorry for bothering you two, but uh…" It was clear to Ichijou that Aido had lost his train of thought at what the present situation held for him, that is catching Ichijou in the same room with Shiki stark naked. There could only be so many things that would lead to that conclusion and Ichijou had no doubt that Aido was on the right track.

He then whispered, coming very close to Ichijou, "so, is the redhead good in bed?"

Ichijou would have punched him had Shiki not had vampire senses to hear the question as well. He answered from afar, "Mind your own business."

Aido grimaced and suddenly put on a semi-serious face as he said, "I was just with Akatsuki not too long ago. We were patrolling the area and I chanced upon Yuuki." Ichijou stopped breathing. "She was mad at Kaname for some reason and I asked if she wanted to talk to him about it. She's pretty tough though. She said she didn't want to deal with any vampires the rest of the night. She left before I could ask her if she would allow me to drink her blood. Akatsuki _insisted_ that we leave before she reported my behavior to the dorm president. Typical. Never wants to have any fun, at least not like _you_ do."

Ichijou heard a growl from behind him. Shiki was also listening to the conversation. Ichijou tried to make sense of this conversation and why it was _so _important. Aido seemed to notice his pause and continued.

"Anyhow, when we got back, I remembered you going off on an errand for Kaname earlier. You wouldn't say anything vital about it, but I figured it had to do with Yuuki." His tone suddenly dropped, "At least I _thought_ it did."

Ichijou decided to play dumb.

Aido sighed, "When I went to find you to ask about it, I saw Kaname and the _other_ prefect in your room. No idea why he was there, but Kaname seemed well at ease, almost _too _at ease, if you get my point."

Ichijou only understood too well. He had been a victim of his seductiveness and had to live with that remembrance. It wasn't one to go away so easily. Although, he was amazed that Aido went into the room without being completely shocked. He made it seem like Kaname wasn't tied up.

"No, I understand what you mean." Ichijou said, "Um…was Kaname, I mean, was he…did he look…okay to you?"

Aido seemed confused by the question. "He looked fine to me. His shirt was open, but other than that, he seemed normal on the couch."

_The couch?_ Ichijou's eyes widened. _Had Zero untied him from the bed?_ Suddenly, Ichijou was panicking. Kaname wanted to be tied up, but when Aido came in, he was untied. Suddenly, Ichijou's mind was spinning. Something was wrong. Kaname had to be losing it to allow Zero to untie him, but then again, maybe they did that so they could fight fair.

Then it dawned on him. _They were still in my room!_

"Ahh…" Ichijou said. "You mean he wasn't…on the bed?"

Aido raised an eyebrow at the other vampire as he said certainly, "No, I would remember if he was. He was definitely sitting on the couch."

Ichijou was more confused than ever. What had happened between the time that he left and the time that Aido came in? Had his manga collection been destroyed? Had his bed been broken to bits? He suddenly had to ask.

"My room…is it intact?"

Aido gave a skeptical look as he said, "As far as I saw. Nothing looked out of place. Why are you so worried?"

"Putting the dorm president and Kiryu-kun in the same room together is risky." Ichijou admitted. "It's surprising that Kaname would be so…at ease, as you put it."

Then, Ichijou thought of something. What if Aido had been right and Kaname had been _too_ at ease? What, indeed, _had_ happened in his room while Ichijou was with Shiki? The thought only crossed his mind for a moment, then he dismissed it, not seeing how it was possible. After all, Kaname and Zero hated each other. There was no way they could ever…

But even when he reassured himself, Ichijou wasn't as sure as he would have liked to be. Was Kaname back to normal? Was he less excited than he was earlier? Was that why he had been untied, or was it because Aido came?

Before Aido could speak, Ichijou asked, "Did you warn them you were coming?"

Aido was sheepish now as he admitted, "No. Kaname heard me though. Though, he suggested I knock before I come bother you. And man, was he right. I don't know what I would have done had I walked in—"

"Did you mention anything about meeting up with Yuuki to Kaname?" Ichijou asked, cutting him off before he embarrassed him even more.

"No, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You seemed stressed out by Kaname and I really didn't want to bring her up with that prefectin the room. Plus, it seemed like she was mad at him. I didn't want to get punished just for the mere mention of her."

Ichijou nodded understandably. It seemed he was already punished for not bringing Yuuki in the first place. He wondered how things would have differed had he brought her instead of Zero, whom he didn't mean to bring. It just happened that way.

"So, did Kaname send you to get Yuuki or Kiryu?" Aido asked seriously.

"Uh…he asked me to fetch Yuuki…but I failed him and Kiryu came instead." Ichijou said ashamedly.

"Hmm." Aido said. "I don't like the way he was looking at Kaname. That prefect's nothing but trouble."

Ichijou had to admit Zero seemed harsh when he spoke to him. He wasn't the best influence on Kaname's mood now that he thought about it, but going out now to stop him would be completely embarrassing and stupid on his part.

Then, a shiver rolled up his spine as he felt cool fingers brush against his back. He tried to keep his face composed for Aido as he felt the cool tingle of Shiki's hand run along his spine. It was hard to concentrate when he did that and Aido must have noticed the vice president's lack of response.

"Ichijou?" Aido asked, trying to look around to see what was making Ichijou falter.

Gulping, Ichijou managed to grasp Shiki's hand and pull it away from his back as he said, "I agree. I'll go down shortly to see what the situATION—"

His voice crept up as he felt the cool fingers of the redheaded vampire brush along his behind. _Shiki, what the hell are you doing?_ He wanted to round on him, but knew that if he did that, he would expose himself to Aido, and he would rather have the curious blond vampire guessing at what they were up to, not actually knowing.

Aido raised an eyebrow as Ichijou tried to compose himself once more. "Sorry," He muttered. "Like I said, I'll check on Kaname shortly."

"Okay." Aido said, looking slightly wary by what was going on that he couldn't see. Before he left completely, he turned to say, "By the way, I'm done with that manga if you want it back sometime soon."

_My manga!_ Ichijou panicked again at the thought of what had become of his new volume. He had hardly started it and then all of this had to happen. He should have just brought it with him, but then he would have never been able to have fun with Shiki.

_Shiki!_ As soon as Aido was out of hearing range for certain, Ichijou made sure the door was locked and rounded on Shiki, only to bump into him and have his lips kiss him sweetly, staggering so that Ichijou was pressed up against the door. He couldn't deny that what Shiki had done had felt good and he couldn't suppress the feeling of emotion that was creeping out of him now, but even so, he had a situation he needed to handle first.

Trying to sidestep his mate's kisses, Ichijou managed to speak. "Shiki, please, I need to get dressed and check on Kaname."

This brought Shiki's attention back to reality as he stared at him with his lost blue eyes. "Why?"

"Did you not hear anything Aido and I were talking about?" Ichijou asked incredulously, trying to keep the vampire at bay.

"I heard everything _you_ said." Shiki pointed out. "I wasn't paying attention to Hanabusa very much."

Ichijou groaned. "I'm sorry, Shiki, but…" He kissed the shorter vampire softly and then said, "I have to make sure my room's still standing."


	11. Chapter 11 An Unfortunate Realization

Chapter 11-An Unfortunate Realization

Chapter 11-An Unfortunate Realization

Shiki pouted as he sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Ichijou find his pants.

"I can't believe you hid my clothes." The blond muttered, searching frantically for his green pants.

"I can't believe you're going to abandon your boyfriend after our first night of making love." Shiki countered, still sounding disgruntled.

"Shiki," Ichijou sighed as he finally crossed paths with the missing bottoms. "It's not like I'm leaving you for good. I'm merely going down the hall to grab my manga."

Now it was Shiki's turn to sigh. "You and your manga."

Ichijou made no further argument after finding his shirt and before he left the room, he gave his companion a long kiss, so long that he had to stop himself from getting too carried away. Shiki seemed disappointed, but showed it as apathy as Ichijou exited the room.

_Wow, what a night this turned out to be. _Ichijou had no idea what time it was, but he was guessing it was close to midnight about now. He tried thinking of all the possible outcomes that could have occurred from the time Aido left to when he would come into his room. Had Kaname and Zero smashed everything up in his room? He cringed at the thought of anything in his room being torn up or smashed to pieces. He wondered how many times Zero had threatened to kill Kaname. He pulled his gun out quite a bit whenever Kaname said something that ticked him off. Ichijou imagined Kaname was getting tired of Zero constantly trying to kill him. It was just a waste of time.

As Ichijou approached the door, he paled slightly. His vampire senses were tingling slightly at the unusual sound he heard coming from inside. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Neither of them were talking. They were…

_Moaning?_ Ichijou was suddenly freaked out. _What in the world were they doing in there?_ Ichijou didn't really want to know the answer to that question as he bravely spoke up.

"Kaname? Are you in there?" He could hear the worry in his own voice as he asked the question.

It was a stupid question to ask. He _had_ to be in there. Where else would he be? He had been tied up the last time Ichijou had seen him, but then again, Aido said he was _un_tied when he came.

The noise stopped almost abruptly and Ichijou could hear whispers, frantic sounds coming from Kaname's lips. He tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard with the voices so close by. He caught a snippet of conversation.

"Ichijou? Why is he here?"

"Shh. It's his room."

"What?"

"Shh. Don't talk. Just…"

Ichijou heard rummaging in the room and he tried to picture what was going on. Again, he felt stupid listening in on this dull conversation. But then, the next thing caught his attention. He recognized Zero's voice.

"He had to interrupt _then?_" He sounded disappointed. Ichijou tried to keep his imagination under control, but it was more difficult than he thought.

"Shut up. He can hear us." Kaname said quietly.

"They why are you talk—"

Zero was cut off. Then, Ichijou heard Kaname breathe, "I'm not…anymore."

Kaname then called out loud enough for a human to hear, "Ichijou, do you wish to read your manga?"

_Was I _that_ predictable? Shiki said I was._ "If you wouldn't mind, Kaname."

"I don't." Kaname said sincerely.

But before Ichijou could think clearly, he saw his newest volume slide underneath the crack in the door. Grabbing it, he noticed it was in near perfect condition, except for the inevitable dust it seemed to pick up from being slid across the floor. Ichijou then became suspicious.

"Uh…Kaname?"

He heard the dorm president sigh. "What is it, Ichijou?"

_Was he still mad at me?_ Ichijou was debating whether or not he wanted to ask the next question.

"Um…are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Ichijou. Please, enjoy your manga. I'm occupying your room for the time being."

_What? _"What do you mean?"

Ichijou automatically regretted asking the question as he heard something smash from the interior of his room. He was afraid to ask and immediately became anxious. "Kaname, what was that?"

"It's nothing." Kaname breathed, "Please leave me alone."

It was at these words that Ichijou felt most upset. Kaname had wanted him earlier. He had been hinting at it since nightfall, yet now, Kaname seemed irritated. Aido must have been right. He had been untied and he was not yet calm. Ichijou wondered what it was he could do to try to convince Kaname to stop breaking fragile objects in his room.

"Kaname…" Ichijou started, "Are you still upset at me?"

There was a pause and some more rummaging and then Kaname had opened the door just enough so that Ichijou caught a glimpse of his face. He was stern and looked angry. Ichijou had seen this look before. It was the look Ichijou got when Yuuki had gotten mad at Kaname. He had been angry with her. But now, he was angry at him, it seemed. _All because I didn't bring Yuuki._

Ichijou was shocked at his expression, then Kaname sighed, closing his eyes as if in pain as he said softly, "Ichijou, understand. I am not upset at you. But I do need you to leave me for a while. I need to calm down a bit."

"Is he making you upset?" Ichijou asked, remembering that Zero was in the room as well.

Kaname didn't answer. Instead, he advised, "Read your new manga, Ichijou. Once you've finished it, you can come back and I will leave your room."

Ichijou stared at him. _Was he serious? After I finished the manga, I would be able to come back into my own room?_ It sounded utterly ridiculous, but for the irritation in Kaname's tone, Ichijou didn't want to upset him more than he already was. He wondered if Zero was the one bothering him and wondered why Kaname didn't just ask him to leave. It seemed to be a simple enough reason. Something was wrong.

Finally, Ichijou nodded in agreement and Kaname closed the door. Ichijou waited, hesitating to see if he could pick up any more of the conversation, but Kaname must have sensed he was still in front of the door and Ichijou shamefully walked back to Shiki's room, carrying the manga in his hand.

He had been so excited earlier to read it, but now, he didn't want to. He wanted to know what was bothering Kaname so much. It seemed like an odd fascination. Kaname was ambiguous, never really straightforward, always hiding something. The one time he had been completely straightforward was when he had asked Ichijou to tie him up. But now, he was untied. It was as if a bond had been broken between them. Zero had to have been the one who untied him. What was Zero to Kaname? Was he still a mortal enemy or was he something deeper, something Ichijou could never see?

As he processed his thoughts, he didn't think to knock before coming into Shiki's room, only to have him hiss and fly under the bed covers.

"Oops." Ichijou said, closing the door behind him. "I forgot you were still indecent."

Shiki growled at him, but then quickly ran to his side to embrace him. Ichijou patted his bare skinned back and smiled. How quickly he forgot how much Shiki had meant to him since he had visited Kaname.

"So, I assume you got it." Shiki said, using his apathetic tone again.

Ichijou held up the manga in his hands. "You assume correct."

Then, his smile faded as he was brought back to the scene he had just been a part of. He seated himself on the armchair in the corner of the room and saw his naked companion swiftly nestle himself in his lap. As Ichijou stared at the beautiful vampire in his lap, he murmured, "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Why should I?" Shiki asked in return.

"Because…" Ichijou trailed off. He knew Shiki was either being one of two things: extremely lazy, which would have been predictable in any case or extremely naughty, in which case Ichijou would have been up for the challenge had he not been cut down so harshly by Kaname.

_It's nothing…please leave me alone._ Even though he heard the sincerity in the pureblood's voice, he couldn't shake the feeling that Kaname was being unruly, if not secretive of something. He usually was. That generally didn't bother Ichijou, but the way he sounded tonight was different. There was something more than just the usual. It felt as if a brick wall had separated Kaname and his secret from the rest of the world and only he was allowed to know what it was. And if anyone dared to ask about it, he would drop a brick on their head to prove that they weren't worthy enough to know about it. The brick that Ichijou felt plummeted down to his stomach.

"Ichijou?"

The blond's eyes refocused on the redhead. Shiki must have noticed his thoughts were far away and he stared at him unfeelingly. Though Ichijou knew his companion was concerned from his voice.

"I'm fine." Ichijou said, with an unconvincing tone.

Shiki regarded him and raised an eyebrow in speculation.

The blond sighed as he admitted, "I think Kaname's still mad at me for disobeying him. I was supposed to bring Yuuki to him and I failed, instead bringing Zero. I don't know what was going on in my room, but it couldn't have been anything good. I hadn't seen Kaname that upset since earlier after he and Yuuki fought."

Shiki brought his hand up to brush Ichijou's hair out of his face as he said, "Don't blame yourself. None of us know what Kaname's intentions are. You shouldn't feel down because you thought you did something wrong. Be happy you're still here."

"I am happy." Ichijou said, smiling at the redhead. "I'm just concerned. I've known Kaname since we were young and I knew he's always felt something for Yuuki, but then Zero came and it seemed like things changed after that."

Shiki brought his hand up to touch Ichijou's chin and brought his eyes around so the blond was looking into the pale blue eyes again. Shiki then murmured, "Why are you so concerned about that prefect?"

"I'm not. I'm concerned for Kaname." Ichijou explained.

"Mm." Shiki said, closing his eyes as he leaned against the blond's chest. "Kaname can look after himself. He's a pureblood. You have to believe that he can tame a beast like Kiryu."

Ichijou didn't comment. He was still nervous about the way that Kaname looked, that irritated face made especially for him. Then, he remembered the conversation he picked up. _He had to interrupt _then_?_ What had been going on at the time that he…?

Ichijou's eyes grew wide as he started, Shiki getting off quickly at the movement.

"Ichi—"

"Oh my gosh, please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was!" Ichijou cried, pacing frantically back and forth. His mind was reeling at the very thought of it. _No, _he tried to convince himself. _It never happened. You're just letting your imagination get a hold of you. They would never…_

"What's going on?" Shiki asked, finally realizing that Ichijou was too overwhelmed to do anything with him as he grabbed his boxers from a pile by the bed.

Ichijou suddenly felt catatonic. He wasn't sure what to say or how to phrase it. It was almost as much of a shock as hearing that his grandfather was coming to see him. Only worse.

"Uh…" He said, not knowing if Shiki needed his brain scarred as well from the blond's overactive imagination.

Suddenly Shiki, who was fully dressed, appeared right in front of him, stopping him mid-pace. The redhead lifted up a finger to Ichijou's lips and said softly, "Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm sure it'll go away soon."

Then, Ichijou just blurted it out.

"I think Kaname and Zero were making love in my room."

Shiki stared at him for a moment with his usual apathetic expression. Then, it sunk in. Ichijou saw his eyes grow and his mouth fall open and then, he laughed.

"Senri!" Ichijou hadn't expected Shiki to burst out laughing. This was a serious situation that needed to be controlled.

"Are you serious?" Shiki asked after he calmed down a bit.

"Yes!" Ichijou cried. "This is a very serious situation. I'm not really sure what to do now."

"Wow." Shiki said, trying to get over the information. "Kaname and Zero, eh?"

Ichijou stammered. "It's not that amazing, okay. It's not right. They hate each other!"

"Maybe their hate for each other backfired." Shiki suggested, shrugging.

Ichijou considered this. "Maybe."

"It happens all the time. The person you really hate is really the one you can't live without." Shiki said.

"But that didn't happen for us." Ichijou pointed out.

"It doesn't happen to everyone." Shiki told him, swinging his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "But it does happen."

The redhead then brought his face up to meet Ichijou's, but the blond moved and Shiki kissed his cheek instead. The shorter vampire rolled his eyes as he forced Ichijou's face back to look at him.

"Why are you so concerned, Ichijou? Are you jealous?"

"Absolutely not!" Ichijou exclaimed. He wasn't _that_ taken with Kaname. He admitted that the pureblood was beautiful, but he never imagined him and Kaname ever working. Plus, he thought Yuuki and Kaname were a great couple. But Zero…that just had an entire different meaning.

"Then," Shiki said, almost sadly, leaning his head against the blond's chest again. "What's bothering you?"

Ichijou suddenly felt guilty for putting Shiki in this position. He was grateful that the redhead had forgiven him when he saw Ichijou and Kaname like that. He didn't want to lose the man he loved the most. He also didn't want to lose his best friend, the pureblood who could be in his room doing things he wish he really wasn't doing with Zero. Even though, it was just a theory, Ichijou wasn't an idiot. _Something_ had gone on, and Kaname's temper had gotten out of hand. He heard something smash. _What was going on?_


	12. Chapter 12 Kaname's Shield

Chapter 12-Kaname's Shield

Zero's Interlude Part 5

Kaname had gotten off of Zero so quickly that Zero hardly noticed where he was. He then saw him at the door, speaking to the vice president outside, opening it several inches, but not enough so that Zero could see Ichijou. _I can't believe he's here. Why, of all times? It was just getting good!_

Zero kept still, waiting for Kaname to return to him. Kaname was speaking so softly that Zero had a hard time hearing, but he did catch some of the words.

"…Finished it, you can come back and I will leave your room."

Zero's eyes widened. _Had Kaname just told him everything that had happened? No, _he countered, _surely not. Kaname wouldn't go that far. _But then again, Zero knew the vice president and he were close…

Kaname shut the door and Zero was about to say something when Kaname motioned him to keep quiet. Was the blond still listening? After about a minute, Kaname sighed and leaned against the door, looking very vulnerable in just his boxers. Zero was tempted. He rushed over to the pureblood, but stopped when the vampire held his hand up, looking stressed.

"What?" Zero asked.

"I fear that Ichijou suspects something." Kaname said quietly.

Zero furrowed his brow. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Kaname laughed slightly. _I guess not then._ "You thought I would break my promise?"

Zero stared at him. "You never _kept_ your promise."

Kaname regarded him sternly and Zero felt oddly nervous under his stare. Kaname never intimidated him so much as he did now. And breaking the mirror didn't help much either. Zero could tell Kaname was changing, transforming into the beast inside him that he kept hidden all this time. He was no more of a lover than he was a killer. Zero's inner beast was creeping up too. Soon, there would be a bloody massacre in the vice president's room if he weren't careful.

Then, in one swift move, Kaname was standing in front of him, their faces inches apart. Then, he whispered in the prefect's ear, "I've kept my promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about us."

Zero shivered slightly. Kaname's words tickled his ear and when Kaname brought his face back to look at him, Zero couldn't wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around the pureblood, and Kaname rested his head on Zero's bare shoulder, his hair drooping down to Zero's chest. Zero had wanted to leave before, but now, all he wanted to do was spend time with Kaname, his former enemy. He knew after this night was over, their relationship would be strained and hard. They would have to act like always, enemies until the very end. But something also occurred to Zero.

"Kaname?" He asked.

"Mm?" Kaname murmured.

"Were we going to finish…you know, before the vice president came?"

Kaname stiffened in his hold slightly as he looked down into Zero's eyes. Zero had no idea what his expression said. It was so impassive.

Then, he smiled softly as he ruffled the prefect's silver hair as he said, "Maybe later."

"What do you mean later?" Zero asked angrily.

Kaname sighed as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Zero stared at him, amazed. He ran to Kaname and shoved the pureblood down onto the bed as he asked, "Why do you keep toying with me? I demand an answer now! Do you love me or not?"

The vampire paused and gave Zero a long look of weariness. He finally said, "It's late. You ought to go back to your dorm."

Kaname attempted to get up, but Zero pushed him down further into the bed, madder than before. "DAMMIT! I WANT AN ANSWER NOW!"

"Kiryu-kun," Kaname said, "If I tell you my answer, will you promise me something?"

"JUST SAY IT!" Zero was furious now.

Kaname sighed. "No."

Zero's eyes widened for a moment as he registered the answer that hit his ears. _No._ Kaname didn't love him. He said so himself. But Zero still wasn't convinced.

"You're lying!" He accused. "You wouldn't have done anything to me if you didn't have feelings for me!"

"You forget so quickly what it means to be a vampire, don't you, Kiryu?"

"SHUT UP!" Zero shouted. He suddenly hated him, the vampire that was below him. He wanted to kill him. Where was that damn gun? Then, something happened. Something he hadn't expected. He completely forgot he had been in his boxers this entire time. Glancing down was enough pain for him to go through as he saw to his horror that his thighs were on either side of Kaname's and that he had gotten..._excited._

Gulping, he glanced at Kaname to see what his reaction to this was. His pallid face made no sudden movements, but after several moments, Zero saw a small smirk cross the pureblood's face.

"I see I'm not the only one who's enjoying this night." He said smoothly.

Zero growled at him. "Why did you even bother? Your plan was never to do this to me. I know."

"My plan?" Kaname asked. "I had no initial plan."

"Liar." Zero wasn't shocked so much at Kaname's response, but at his own voice. It sounded…soft, almost seductive. What was going on? Was this one of Kaname's tricks? _Every time I try to get a straight answer out of him, he always twists my words around for his own benefit._

Kaname's smile grew wider as he must have heard the change in Zero's tone. _He's messing with me again. I need to stop him before I get hurt again._

"How can you prove that this was all planned out?" Kaname asked.

Zero froze. He couldn't. He had no real evidence, but the position that the pureblood had been in prior to Zero's unexpected visit was proof enough that Kaname was in no normal mood. He could have been plotting this ever since he asked Ichijou to tie him up—the knowledge of which still freaked Zero out.

Zero didn't answer, but instead questioned again. "Why are you doing this? Is it because I came and Yuuki didn't? Do you want me to leave Cross Academy so you can have her all to yourself?"

Kaname knitted his brows together as he lifted a slender arm to touch the prefect's face. Zero cringed slightly, but then invited the touch, the feel of his smooth skin on his cheek. It was buttery soft, softer than Zero thought possible of any hand. The pureblood then said, "I cannot force you to leave. And I will not. Yuuki needs you to protect her, even if you are unable to control yourself around her sometimes."

"And what about you? What part do you play in Yuuki's life?" Zero asked, serious now.

"I play the man who watches her grow day by day into a beautiful young woman." Kaname answered simply.

Zero stared at him as he then muttered quietly, "And what about me?"

Kaname paused before saying, "You are my shield, Kiryu-kun. You are Yuuki's protector as well as my own."

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kaname never needed a protector. Zero was hardly able to control himself, let alone prevent himself from lashing out at the pureblood involuntarily whenever he made a comment he didn't like. How was he supposed to protect Kaname? And from what? He was a pureblood vampire…what protection did he need?

As all these questions surfaced, Zero didn't have time to ask any of them. Somehow in his hesitation, Kaname had taken control and flipped him over so that Zero was now lying on his back on the bed and Kaname was on top of him.

Before Zero could say anything, Kaname leaned his head toward Zero's and whispered, "I like it better this way."

Eyes wide open, Zero saw the pureblood plant a kiss on his lips and instead of pushing him away, he invited him even closer. _So, I was the pureblood's shield. I would protect both Yuuki and him. Whatever that entailed, I'm sure it meant that I wasn't a nobody to Kaname. After all, he wouldn't kiss so passionately if I was no one…I hope._

**A/N: **This was a short chapter, but the next one'll have more Ichijou in it. Zero and Kaname will return though.


	13. Chapter 13 Play Time

Chapter 13-Play Time

"What's this about anyhow?" Shiki asked in an uninterested voice as he picked up Ichijou's manga, glancing at the back cover.

"Well…" Ichijou started. He tried to remember, but it was difficult with all the thoughts wrapping around his mind now. He had hardly started the book when he decided to stop because of what he had heard outside of his room. Now though, he didn't want to continue because of what Kaname said. _Once you've finished it, you can come back and I will leave your room._ But what did that mean? Did Kaname know how long it took for Ichijou to get through a volume?

Shiki noticed Ichijou's lack of response and sighed, tossing the manga on the bed. Ichijou lunged for it.

"Be careful." He warned, picking up the volume and caressing the spine. "This is brand new."

Shiki regarded the blond carefully, almost examining him. Ichijou felt abashed and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like seeing me this way, but…I'm just concerned…"

"About Kaname?" Shiki asked stiffly.

"Not as much as I was before. I just…I don't know. Kaname obviously doesn't tell me everything. If he did, I probably would be scarred for life, but knowing that he's hiding something from me nevertheless makes me feel…unwelcome and untrustworthy."

"Well, gee, if you were fucking the turned-vamp prefect, wouldn't you want to keep it hush-hush as well?"

Ichijou shuddered at the very thought. But he knew Shiki had a point. If he was right (and he hoped he wasn't), then Kaname would definitely _not_ want to say anything about it. He imagined Zero wouldn't want to admit it very freely either. After all, Kaname loved Yuuki and Ichijou hoped that relationship was still intact. It didn't look well if Zero was fooling around with the man Yuuki loved.

Then, Shiki came over to the bed and sat down next to the blond. "I understand though," he said in a quiet voice, "why you're distraught. You grew up with Kaname. You know him better than any other member of the Night Class, and yet he shuts you out when you want in the most. Though, it's not uncommon for Kaname to do something like that."

Ichijou turned to him abruptly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you never know what he'll do next. He's always a mystery in his actions, which is why you want to know his secrets. But don't let your curiosity get the best of you. _We're_ at least lucky that Aido knocked."

Ichijou had to smile at the close call they had made earlier after having just made love to each other and Aido coming over to look for the vice president. Considering they were both naked, Ichijou made an effort to speak to Aido while keeping himself concealed.

"Yes." Ichijou said. Then, he suddenly remembered what had happened earlier after they had woken up. Shiki had sounded uncertain about them and Ichijou was upset by it. "Uh, Shiki?"

"Mm?" Shiki said.

"Earlier…when we…after we, um, had…after we, you know…"

Shiki nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what Ichijou was getting at.

"Well, I was wondering if you thought it was too soon."

"Too soon?" Shiki's eyebrows crinkled.

"Yeah," Ichijou said, "I didn't mean to rush it. I just thought it was the perfect opportunity, but I understand completely if you're mad at me for taking the next step."

"Wait…" Shiki said, putting a slender hand on the blond's knee, "Are you talking about us having sex?"

Ichijou blushed internally and he wouldn't be surprised if Shiki could see right through him. He gave a quick nod.

Shiki blinked a few times before slapping Ichijou across the face. Ichijou was a bit shocked at this, but when he turned back to Shiki, the redhead was smirking at him playfully. He knew that look all too well. Ichijou invited the redhead to pin him down to the bed and hug him tightly. Shiki moved his lips up the blond's neck, lingering there for a moment when Ichijou reminded him that he had enough for tonight. Shiki moved upward and bit at the blond's lip. Their fangs interlocked and soon what would have seemed like an innocent peck turned out to be a bloody massacre of locked lips. The red-haired vampire was now getting into it as he started unbuttoning Ichijou's shirt. The blond did likewise for his partner and soon the two horny vampires were topless. Ichijou wondered if the time that it would take to finish reading his new manga would be equivalent to the time it took to have another go with his vampire companion. The manga lay helpless at the edge of the bed as it squeaked ever so often, indicating that the blond was too busy to bother reading it at this point. _Maybe later. _ He thought.

"Wow. Was not expecting that to happen."

Shiki scoffed. "I was."

Ichijou turned to him, noticing the redhead's crossed arms and indifferent expression. The blond sighed as he returned to his manga. Shiki was ticked at him for interrupting their time together to read his manga, which after much deliberation, he finally decided to pursue. After all, he eventually had to go back to his room.

"You could have waited another hour." Shiki said out of the blue.

Ichijou regarded Shiki with a nonchalant expression as he said, "Not likely. Do you know how often these issues come out?"

Shiki sighed out of impatience and lay down on the pillow. "I thought you were too caught up with what Kaname and Zero were up to to read."

Ichijou winced at the mention of the two of them. "Well, I hadn't thought about them until now when you brought them up!"

Shiki groaned inwardly as Ichijou continued reading. But at this point, he couldn't continue. He, himself, was curious what was up in his room. He didn't want to _disturb_ them anymore than he might have already, but at the same time, he had no desire to read any further. _After all,_ he thought, _Kaname wouldn't quiz me on my manga or anything to make sure that I've read it._

Putting the book down, Ichijou turned to his companion as he said, "I've stopped."

"So I see." Shiki said in a bored voice. He had his eyes closed and wasn't looking at the blond. Ichijou then brushed some of the redhead's hair back and kissed his forehead. Shiki took the opportunity and moved quickly so that Ichijou was now pinned to the bed once more, Shiki resting on top of him. The red-haired vampire cupped his palm around Ichijou's cheek as the blond exclaimed, "Again?"

Shiki laughed quietly and bent his head forward as he licked the blond vampire's neck. "Mmm." He savored. Ichijou didn't bother telling him not to bite. He was surprised when Shiki didn't sink his teeth in though. Instead, Shiki moved away, but in the process, he spread his legs out so that he straddled the blond.

"You must be enjoying yourself." Ichijou said.

"Ha." Shiki said, "Unfortunately, because of the interruption you made earlier, you're going to spend the next hour screaming my name."

Ichijou grimaced as he said, "Are you that upset?"

Shiki didn't answer, but instead showed his anger in the lower abdominal area. Ichijou arched his back and screamed his boyfriend's name.


	14. Chapter 14 The Aftermath

Chapter 14-The Aftermath

Zero's Interlude Part 6

Zero panted as he lay back on the cool, silk pillows. He saw the dark-haired vampire slide next to him, resting his cheek on the prefect's shoulder. Zero's eyes stared widely at the room, not really comprehending his surroundings. He had just made love to Kuran Kaname, his immortal vampire nemesis. _Then why do I feel so happy?_

Suddenly, a slender finger disrupted his thoughts as it curled itself around Zero's neck. Very slowly, Zero turned to glance at the vampire, but when he did, regretted it immediately.

Kaname was smiling toothlessly at him in the sweet, loving way that Zero only saw when the pureblood was with Yuuki. He couldn't fathom why the vampire was so light-hearted. He had to admit that it wasn't the _greatest_ experience ever, but it was pretty damn close, especially with the suave and seductive pureblood.

"You're speechless, I see." Kaname observed.

Zero turned his eyes away from him and muttered, "What did you expect?"

Kaname tilted his head back, looking amused. Zero tried sitting up, but ended up crying out and slouching even further.

"I wouldn't move right now if I were you." Kaname advised.

"Well, you're not me, so fuck off—AAHHHH!" Zero said, trying to move his legs, but ending up hurting them more in the process.

"Hmm." Kaname said, indicating his head towards the door. Zero followed his eyes as he asked, "what?"

Kaname didn't speak right away, but looked like he was almost listening to something that Zero's ears were too sensitive to hear.

"What is it?" Zero pressed, growing irritated with Kaname's persistent silence.

"Nothing." Kaname finally said, turning away from the door, but grinning still, like he knew something that Zero didn't and wasn't going to tell him.

Zero frowned at him and threw back the covers, intending to strike Kaname, but the vampire flew quickly to the other side as if in protest. When Zero regarded the naked vampire, his breath caught in his throat. He had a hard time looking Kaname in the eye. Then, the pureblood crept towards Zero in a seductive crawl, preventing the prefect from making a getaway.

"You don't expect to leave now, do you?" Kaname asked, grazing his tongue along Zero's jaw line.

The silver-haired boy cringed at the touch and Kaname hesitated. "What's wrong, Zero?"

Zero couldn't process anything. He couldn't remember the definitive reason for why he had come here in the first place. It seemed hours ago. He had no idea whether Yuuki was expecting him to be on patrol or not. _No, Yuuki probably figured I was just skipping again._

"You're toying with me." Zero said, avoiding the pureblood's eyes.

Kaname stiffened a little and then frowned as Zero said this. He shifted his stance so that he was no longer hovering over the prefect. Sliding to the edge of the bed, Kaname pulled his loose shirt on.

Zero didn't speak. From the way the pureblood was acting, he was obviously mad at him. Zero tried pulling the covers up to his chin, but he barely got to his neck when Kaname's hand flew and pulled them back again. Now exposed, Zero felt invulnerable and cold. Why did Kaname have to be so attractive? Had it been anyone else, this would not have happened. But the fact that it did just proved that Zero was either more insane than he thought or just really confused about his feelings.

"Get out." Kaname said in a harsh voice.

"What?" Zero was now more confused than ever. First Kaname wanted him to stay; now he wanted him to leave?

"You heard me, Kiryu."

Again with the last name. Zero knew Kaname wasn't in a good mood when he suddenly switched to calling him by his last name. Zero tried to register what was going on when he felt his clothes being thrown at him.

"Hey now!" He protested, "What's the big idea?"

Kaname, who was now fully dressed, flew over to Zero as he said, "This is getting out of hand. I can't risk this, especially since…I'm in love with Yuuki."

Zero stared at him for a moment. Then, he grew angry. "If you're in love with Yuuki, then why the hell did you just fuck me?"

"Kiryu, there are some things that should not be repeated, nor should they ever be revealed to others outside of this room, understand?"

"Yes, but you still didn't answer my question. Why do this when you know you love Yuuki?"

Kaname paused as he smiled genuinely and said, "I know you can protect her from anything, even myself. I just wanted to train you for that."

Zero couldn't believe what Kaname had just said. _Train me?_ "What the hell does that mean?" _What was Kaname playing at? If this was some kind of S and M…_

"I thought it would be obvious." Kaname told him, curling his finger around a strand of the prefect's hair. "Now, you should get dressed and leave before Yuuki starts wondering what happened to you."

Kaname started heading for the door when Zero stopped him.

"Wait."

The vampire stopped, inches from the exit when Zero approached him quietly. Twisting him around, the silver-haired boy placed a kiss on the pureblood's lips. Their mouths moved slowly to the non-existent heartbeat and Zero didn't even mind when Kaname groped his ass as he was too enveloped in the vampire's kiss to care.

It lasted for only a minute though as Zero broke away and Kaname nodded to him as if thanking him almost for the time he had with him. Zero did the same. Kaname, however, didn't leave until Zero was decent (which meant in his case that he had to put on his entire uniform).

Once Zero secured his gun inside his jacket, Kaname smiled as he said, "Very handsome."

"Shut up," Zero snapped. He was still bitter about being thrown out of the dorm right after he just made love to the dorm president. Not too many people could admit to something like that (not that he was going to go around saying it freely). He didn't want to have to leave, but at the same time, knew it was inevitable. Kaname had his reputation and Zero had his sanity to take care of. Though, Zero was still confused by the pureblood. _Why did he do that? Why had I been the victim of this? And what the hell was up with Kaname being tied to the bedpost?_ That still freaked Zero out and did _not_ want to know what had happened between him and Ichijou. He wondered what the blond was doing now. _Probably reading that manga or something._

* * *

**A/N: **So, this may or may not be the end of Zero's Interlude, but the fic is coming to a close relatively soon, so we'll see.


	15. Chapter 15 A Tough Decision

Chapter 15-A Tough Decision

"OH MY GOAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Shiki asked indifferently.

Ichijou could tell he was sweating and begged for the redhead to stop. He wanted more, but at the same time, he wanted Shiki to calm himself. It was getting too much. Plus, he really wished he hadn't stopped earlier. Shiki was surely being too harsh on him now.

Gasping, Ichijou said between breaths, "Please…Shiki…"

"More?" Shiki asked.

"Gah! No!" Ichijou said immediately. "Could you stop…now?"

Shiki sighed, like he was having fun and Ichijou just ruined it as he submitted to Ichijou's request.

"Thanks." Ichijou said.

Shiki didn't say anything, but instead turned away from him and from the blond's angle looked like he was pouting.

"Shiki?" Ichijou couldn't move. He was immobilized in Shiki's bed with only the pale sheets covering his lower body.

"What?" Shiki asked quietly, not turning to face him.

Ichijou wanted to move to the redhead, but knew that if he tried, he would only end up hurting himself. He was a fragile being at the moment and needed to think rationally about his movement.

"Come here." Ichijou said.

Shiki glanced at him from behind and couldn't resist. He was like a puppy dog that came whenever his master called him. As he rubbed up against Ichijou's chin, the blond patted his head and said, "Good boy."

"I'm sorry for taking it so rough." Shiki mumbled.

"It's alright, Shiki," Ichijou said, lighting up, "I know you were mad."

"Yes." Shiki said. "I guess, I just wanted to be with you longer. I didn't want you going back there."

"Back where?" Ichijou asked, puzzled.

"Back to Kaname," Shiki said, drawing circles on Ichijou's arm with his fingers.

Ichijou turned to him at this and suddenly understood his companion. He was afraid that Kaname was going to take advantage of Ichijou again if he went back to his room. The blond couldn't change Shiki's mind so quickly to think otherwise, so he brought him closer and said, "then I guess I have no choice but to stay here with you."

Shiki glanced up at the blond and giving a half-smile, licked his cheek. Ichijou shuddered at the touch, but enjoyed it nevertheless.

That was when he heard it. Ichijou suddenly became alert and motioned for Shiki to stop. The redhead must have heard it as well. Someone was walking down the hall towards the room they were in, Shiki's room.

"Rima." Shiki whispered.

Ichijou was panicking now. He had no clothes on and he had not healed yet from Shiki's touch. Shiki was two steps ahead of him though as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it over Ichijou. Looking up, the blond saw that his boyfriend had already gotten dressed.

"Just pretend you have pants on." Shiki told him. "Stay there."

"Wha—?" Ichijou was very confused. Shiki wanted him to stay here? But Rima was very close now. She would surely be suspicious if Ichijou was still with Shiki when Rima had been ceremoniously kicked out before. Ichijou tried to move, at least to get some underwear on if anything, but Shiki threw a pillow at him and hissed for him to stay put and be quiet.

"What are you doing, Shiki?" Ichijou demanded quietly.

"Shhh." Shiki told him as he went over toward the door. Ichijou saw him open it before Rima could even knock.

"Ah, Shiki." Rima said, "Mind if I come in?"

"Actually," Shiki began. Ichijou held his breath at the excuse that he was going to give now. "I'm busy now. Want to come back later?"

"Busy?" Rima questioned. "With what?"

It was obvious that she didn't really believe him and just wanted to spend time with him. Ichijou knew Rima really liked Shiki and he was too much of a chicken to tell her to get off his case about it.

"Uh…" It was clear to Ichijou that his boyfriend didn't have an answer. He was panicking now more than ever. If Rima saw him in bed no less, what would she think? Would she immediately assume something was going on between them?

Then, Shiki finally muttered, "homework."

"Homework?" Rima asked. "Shiki, you hardly do homework. Half the time you ask me to do it for you."

_That's true._ Ichijou thought. Shiki was horrible at doing his homework and if Rima didn't know something, he would always turn to him to solve the problem, even if Ichijou didn't know the answer either.

"Well, I figured I'd look at it at least, and I am." Shiki told her. "I'll be done soon."

"Okay." Rima said, obviously disappointed. "Will you stop by my room when you're done?"

"Sure." Shiki said.

_What?_ Ichijou was tempted to lift his head up so he could see better, but he allowed his body to take advantage of playing dead and didn't move a muscle until Shiki finally closed the door.

"Shiki!" Ichijou hissed at him when the redhead came over to him. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Shiki asked, "Why are you so surprised. You know I go over to Rima's a lot. This is nothing new."

Ichijou raised an eyebrow at him and immediately started unbuttoning his shirt that Shiki had slipped on.

"What are you doing?" Shiki asked, almost panicked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ichijou asked in return, tossing the shirt aside and reaching up to embrace Shiki's neck. But when he attempted to drag him down, Shiki ducked under his arms and pulled away.

"Shiki?" Ichijou asked, almost hurt by the way the redhead was acting now.

The redhead stepped away from the blond in bed and came over to the edge of the bed where he could still see him, but couldn't reach him. "Ichijou…I'm tired."

"That's a pathetic lie." Ichijou accused. "Did I do something you didn't like?"

"No, it's not that." Shiki said, facing away from him now.

A moment of silence passed. Ichijou finally uttered, "Then, what's wrong?"

"I feel…odd." Shiki admitted. "I feel as if I'm cheating…"

_Cheating?_ Ichijou sat up in bed and examined his boyfriend in detail. Shiki was fully dressed whereas he was completely nude. He recalled hours before that they had been in opposite positions, he had been the one dressed and worried about Kaname while Shiki was completely free and wanted nothing more than to be with Ichijou. Was Shiki experiencing something similar? Did he feel like he was cheating on Rima?

"Shiki," Ichijou said comfortingly, "come here."

The redhead glanced at him and paused before deciding to go over to the blond, since he had a hard time moving. Once Shiki was within range, Ichijou held his hand and said, "I understand what you're feeling, Shiki. You feel just like I did when I was concerned about Kaname. You obviously don't want to hurt Rima and you don't want to hurt me. It's a tough decision, but—"

Shiki removed his hand as he said, "I feel like I'm cheating on _you_, Ichijou."

**A/N:** Whoa, talk about a cliffhanger. I hope you all are enjoying it so far...


	16. Chapter 16 A Resolved Ending

_Well, this is the final chapter for this story. I hope you guys like it and don't hurt me too much for not updating in a while._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16- A Resolved Ending

Ichijou stared up at the redhead in confusion as he listened to his words. _I feel like I'm cheating on _you_, Ichijou._ He was now more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about?" Ichijou asked.

Shiki sighed as he said, "I didn't tell you before what had happened…when I found you with Kaname."

"Shiki—"

"Let me finish, Takuma." Shiki interrupted. "I was upset, thinking that you were cheating on me with him. So, I, in turn, decided to cheat on you."

Ichijou let the words flow over him, but continued to scan over them as if they meant nothing to him. He knew that what Shiki had seen was bad, but was he really that devastated by it?

Shiki continued, "I went to Rima, because I knew that she could help me calm down and then while you were gone, I was taken by her. We started hugging, but then it got to the point where we just couldn't stop touching each other."

Ichijou stared at his boyfriend. The scariest part was that all of this had happened while Ichijou was attempting to fetch Yuuki and in turn fetched Zero instead. The time wasn't exactly long either. Had all of this really happened when Ichijou didn't know about it? He suddenly felt betrayed, hurt that Shiki would ever do something so sensual with someone else behind his back. Then again, Shiki seemed to have good reason for doing so. But even so, Ichijou never went that far.

"So you went behind my back and just started…" Ichijou couldn't finish.

Shiki looked at him ambiguously, not really showing any particular emotion on his face. He then said, "I just thought you should know."

"Yeah…" Ichijou had to admit that he appreciated his boyfriend's honesty, but knew that his way of looking at everything was changing now before his eyes. He started to stand up, searching for his clothes. Shiki didn't say anything as Ichijou fished around for garments. Ichijou was almost glad the redhead wasn't stopping him.

After finding his last sock, Ichijou looked back at Shiki, who hadn't moved from the bed. It looked like he was almost paralyzed. Ichijou bit his lip furiously, drawing blood that ran down his chin. He wiped it off with his finger, seeing the blood trickle down his hand. He shut his eyes tight, debating. He didn't want his and Shiki's relationship to end. He loved him too much. But if it had to end, then he wanted to end it properly. Stealing a glance back at Shiki, Ichijou made up his mind and flew over so that he was right behind his boyfriend. He then held his blood-traced finger out in front of Shiki.

The redhead turned to look at the blond, almost in bewilderment. Ichijou smiled at him meekly, attempting to make his face incapable of being upset. Shiki glanced at Ichijou's finger again as if to make sure he was seeing it in the way that Ichijou wanted him to. Ichijou nodded at him.

Slowly, the redhead lifted up the blond's finger so that his pale blue eyes were zoning in on the red liquid that trickled down from it. Then, in a quick moment, Shiki had latched onto Ichijou's finger and was sucking the blood clean away. Ichijou's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt the pleasure of Shiki sucking and biting down on his finger. The redhead didn't stop there though. After wiping the blood clean from his finger, Shiki spotted where the rest of it came from. He licked Ichijou's chin and then found his lips. It seemed like Shiki was deliberately biting the flesh of the lips, but Ichijou didn't mind. The movement felt good and he wasn't keen on stopping it any time soon. If Shiki was cheating on him with Rima, then fine, so be it. He could cheat all he wanted with Rima and Ichijou knew that Rima wouldn't be enough to satisfy the horny redhead's lust. He would have to come back to Ichijou if he needed some action. Shiki would respect Rima and maybe touch her in places she would never allow of anyone else, but Ichijou knew that Rima would never allow Shiki to go all the way with her like he had with him.

Ichijou hardly realized he had landed on the bed yet again. Upon feeling the silk covers, he asked, "Shiki, are you still cheating on me?"

Shiki paused from licking Ichijou's wrist as he asked in return, "Does it look like I am?"

Ichijou grinned broadly as he pulled Shiki down onto the bed with him. "No, it doesn't. But what would Rima say?"

Shiki thought about it and then answered slyly, "She would say 'nice ass'."

"But would she enjoy watching her lover with me?" Ichijou wondered.

"She's only my lover in the evening. But you're _my_ lover in the early hours of the morning." Shiki said, unbuttoning Ichijou's shirt hastily.

"Shiki, if Rima sees—"

"What does it matter? You're my lover for the moment, so shut up and fuck me already."

Ichijou couldn't argue with that egotistical nature, so he flipped Shiki over on the bed and said, "As long as we agree never to cheat on each other again."

"Well, I can't make any promises, Takuma. I mean, Rima is pretty hot—"

"Senri!"

"But I can just say that what happened between us was a misunderstanding and that I still think of her as just a friend."

Ichijou laughed a little as he made the same promise for Kaname.

Shiki added, "And if Kaname ever asks you to tie him up again, just say that you'll grab that silver-haired prefect."

The two vampires laughed as they realized that what had happened earlier was stupid to break up over. They weren't serious for Rima or Kaname and needed each other so much more. Ichijou couldn't help to think that despite the fact that he hadn't finished his manga that he had been anticipating all night to read, he felt the night hadn't been a complete waste of time and it seemed like it was just getting better.

* * *

As Zero returned to his post, he noticed that Yuuki was sitting by the fountain. At seeing him come, she started getting on his case.

"Zero! Where have you been? I've had to do the shift all on my own tonight."

"Sorry, I had some things to take care of." Zero said vaguely.

He noticed that Yuuki was glancing at him carefully and he suddenly wondered if there was something blatantly obvious that gave away where he had been and who he had been with.

"What?" Zero asked her.

"Oh, sorry," Yuuki said. "It just looked like you had something on your neck."

"I do have something on my neck. It's called my Bloody Rose." Zero told her.

"Maybe it's just the lighting. I can hardly see out here." Yuuki resolved.

"That's probably it." Zero said, pulling his collar up nevertheless to make sure the numerous hickies he had received from Kaname were hidden from view.


End file.
